Eres estúpidamente valiente mi osado caballero
by miel-tonks
Summary: Porque un Gryffindor jamás funcionaría con una Slytherin o... ¿sí? cuando James Potter se encuentra con su hijo y ambos comienzan a caminar po el bosque lo menos que se esperaba era que él comenzara a contarle sobre su historia de amor. "Te amo" "sigo siendo una Slytherin, ¿puedes con eso?"
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración: Nada en el universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, la única dueña es la fantástica J. K. Rowling. Tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de los fragmentos de los poemas que citaré, al final aclaró autor y nombre de cada uno. **

**Universo totalmente AU, Ginevra Weasley fue seleccionada para Slytherin, obviamente los padres de Harry están vivos y él sigue siendo un Gryffindor hasta la medula.**

**Disfruten la lectura. **

*"**"**"

**Viendo pasar las nubes fue**

**pasando la vida,**

**y tú, como una nube, pasaste.**

**Por mi hastió**

**Y se unieron entonces tu**

**corazón y el mio,**

**como se van uniendo los bordes de una herida. (1)**

—¿Qué te pasa Harry?—el azabache suspiró y justo después observó con verdadero fervor a su padre.

—nada.

—nos conocemos desde siempre, deberías saber que ese nada, no funciona conmigo hijo—el aludido negó antes de enfocar su vista a la ventana que daba a la calle llena de nieve, que cubriendo la tierra y los arboles daba una vista espectacular.

—¿te apetecería caminar papá?—James asintió después de unos segundos y ambos se levantaron.

El joven Potter con las manos en los bolsillos y la bufanda gryffindor rodeando su cuello fue el primero en salir del pequeño establecimiento, en seguida el aire frio de la tarde le dio la bienvenida, no pudo evitar estremecerse pero sin almendrarse comenzó a caminar hacía el bosque, James le siguió sin decir nada.

Y por largos minutos, ambos sólo se dedicaron a caminar y disfrutar de la compañía del otro, con el silencio siguiendo sus pasos y el extraño sentimiento en el pecho de James, que le decía que su hijo se encontraba en un gran dilema.

No podo evitar sentirse preocupado, en los últimos años Harry Potter se había independizado de sus padres más de lo que a estos les gustaría, había crecido por más que le doliera aceptarlo y del hijo joven e inmaduro que aun necesitaba ayuda en su vida ya quedaba poco; porque en su lugar ahora estaba un hombre que peleaba con sus propios fantasmas sin ayuda y que de igual forma, había sabido salir de problemas sin mencionar nada a sus padres.

Eso era, una independencia a la fuerza por parte de él hacia ellos; en la que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta hasta que un día simplemente descubrieron que Harry ya no era más un niño.

No era no que no se alegrase, por supuesto; siempre había sabido que Harry sería mucho más maduro y especial que él, que hasta que no murieron sus padres se dio cuenta que no era el centro del universo; no, con Harry todo había sido diferente porque él era diferente. El problema era que aunque se había preparado para esto aun dolía.

Era justificado, por supuesto; Harry era su único hijo y le quería inigualablemente con toda su alma, ¿Cómo no sentirse triste por verlo cada vez más independiente?

—¿Cómo supiste que amabas a mamá?—la pregunta de Harry, lo sacó de sus pensamientos y con el ceño fruncido tomó aire, había recibido la lechuza esta mañana y sin pensarlo mucho, había buscado reunirse con su hijo que escribiéndole indirectamente, le había pedido encontrarse con él. Y James Potter sabía que sería algo importante pero jamás pensó que se tratara sobre temas del amor.

—no lo supe—murmuró al fin sin poder evitar sonreír—simplemente sucedió y cuando menos me di cuenta, descubrí que me gustaba observar a Lily Evans fruncir ambas cejas o morder su pluma cuando estaba concentrada… fueron pequeñas cosas que al principio no notaba o que ignoraba las que me hicieron, gradualmente, darme cuenta que me gustaba todo lo que tenía por nombre Lily—Harry sonrió.

—y fue cuando comenzaste a molestarla…

—más o menos—dijo James dándole la razón—no entendía lo que sentía y me molestaba que su sola presencia cambiara todo mi mundo, entonces pensé que teniendo una cita con ella arreglaría todo y podría continuar con mi vida como hasta ahora Sirius sigue con la suya. Entonces comencé a rogarle por una cita y… bueno, tú ya sabes la historia—Harry asintió.

—¿y cuando te rendiste?

—creo que nunca presenté realmente una batalla—dijo riendo—siempre supe que si Lily aceptara una cita conmigo nada volvería a ser lo mismo, pero era tozudo e inmaduro y aquella idea era imposible de concebir—entonces negó —después mis padres murieron y mi mundo se deshizo por completo y comprendí por primera vez en mi vida que Lily era mucho más que un capricho porque a pesar de toda la negrura que había a mi alrededor la única luz que lograba ver era la suya. Y me dije, James Potter deja de ser tan idiota y acepta que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella—Harry sonrió, su padre continuó—y me propuse intentar de verdad que ella me diera él sí, no para dejarla ir, sino para tener algo con que atraparla.

Entonces James se perdió en sus memorias y sonrió cuando la imagen de su bella Lily inundo su mente, habían luchado mucho pero lo había logrando, ambos se habían casado enamorados y aun a pesar de todo el tiempo continuaban igual de enamorados por el otro.

—nunca me habías contado su historia así—murmuró.

—Eso es porque las otras veces ha estado presente Sirius y con él nada puede ser realmente serio —aclaró sin querer decir, que en parte también era porque creía que su hijo lo necesitaba.

Algo andaba mal y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con el amor, sino entonces ¿Por qué le preguntaría sobre eso? sí, algo andaba mal pese a que su hijo, como él lo había sido en sus tiempos y como aun lo seguía siendo Sirius y jamás lo sería Remus, nunca había tenido problemas en ello. Para él, y aunque le molestara a Lily, las mujeres eran cosa del momento, nada serio, pese a que los pocos noviazgos de su hijo habían querido cambiar eso.

Siempre regresaba a lo mismo, "las relaciones estables no son para mí papá" solía decirle cuando Lily le obligaba a hablar con él, "tú sabes que lo he intentado pero parece ser que no existe mujer para mí"

Y James estaba de acuerdo con eso, ninguna de las mujeres con las que se había estado parecían estar hechas para él.

"tal vez estés buscando en los lugares equivocados" había sugerido una vez cuando apesadumbrado Harry le había confiado su rompimiento con Hannah Abott. "¿y donde quieres que busqué entonces? Hannah es el polo opuesto a todo lo que he tenido y no funciono, lo siento pero sencillamente yo creó que el amor no está hecho para mí"

—pero… —murmuró impaciente Harry. después suspiro, claramente no sabía como expresarse.

—¿qué? Mi pequeño chico Quidditch, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa—tal vez fue el apodo cariñoso con el que James volvió a llamarle, tal vez fue simplemente el no poder soportar más la incertidumbre, lo que lo hizo por fin hablar.

—¿Cómo sabes que realmente vale la pena lo que sientes por alguien?—James frunció el ceño y deteniéndose un momento observó el cielo nublado, después a su hijo quien con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente, lucia realmente apesadumbrado.

—es simple, ¿Qué dice tu corazón?

—¿Qué…?

—tú me entiendes Harry, ¿Qué dice tu corazón con respecto a esa chica?—cuestionó antes de volver a caminar por el lindero que sin saber cómo, los estaba introduciendo cada vez más en el bosque con su mutismo sólo penetrado por el canto de los pájaros mágicos.

—no lo sé—murmuró al fin—la mayor parte me dice que sí, que ella todo lo vale pero hay momentos en los que me grita que me aleje porque nada saldrá bien y la historia terminara con uno de los dos seriamente lastimados y… temo ser yo, pero más temo que sea ella. No, no quiero hacerla sufrir, no a ella.

James no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿la quieres?

—sí—dijo Harry pateando un montículo de nieve—pero también la amo… El problema es que la amo y la quiero de una manera diferente a la que he querido a mis antiguas novias. Ella es diferente…—negó— lo nuestro es diferente y lo más triste es que inevitablemente está destinado al fracaso—James arrugó el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—porque es…—negó deteniéndose justo a tiempo—porque… hay cosas en la vida que son así y que tú sabes al instante lo malo que serán pero que aun así sabes que no puedes dejar de evitar hacerlas; como una droga sólo que más peligrosas…

—tal vez te haría bien decirme todo Harry…—su hijo le vio y James por primeras vez observó algo diferente en sus ojos verdes, alguna chispa desconocida que parecía arder en todo su interior, entonces una brisa de aire frio despeino sus ya despeinados cabellos y ambos se sonrieron.

Nadie habló por largos minutos.

—me paso como a ti—dijo al fin y observando a su alrededor, asintió—ella… ella siempre había estado frente a mí y a pesar de eso una gran barrera nos separaba sin siquiera saberlo, porque al fin de cuentas se suponía que nos debíamos odiar—rió un poquito—ahora que lo pienso me doy cuenta de que es una idiotez, pero al principio fue prioridad, debíamos odiarnos a pesar de que inevitablemente nos unían más lazos de los que nos gustaría compartir—

James lo observó con atención, Harry continuó.

—la primera que la vi no pude evitar fijarme en ella más que en nadie, pálida y temblorosa se sentaba en el banquillo mientras McGonagall ponía el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza, —frunció el ceño—recuerdo que lo primero que descubrí es que me gustaba la manera en la que se sonrojaba y sus pecas se notaban más… pero entonces, —negó, —cuando el sombrero seleccionador hizo su elección y Ron a mi lado emitió una serie de exclamaciones; la olvide. Fue un poco por mi cuenta y un poco porque debía y sin hacer caso a su presencia continúe con mi propia vida.

—¿Harry…?—murmuró James cuando su hijo ya no continuo, él lo observó.

—lo último no es del todo cierto—se limito a decir y deteniéndose se sentó sobre una gran roca debajo de un árbol, James lo siguió poco después y sentándose también en una roca quedo justo a su lado—me daba cuenta de lo sola que estaba, de lo pálida y ojerosa que se veía y de la clara mueca de tristeza que hacía cuando sus hermanos la ignoraban sin ningún reparo. La observaba sin siquiera darme cuenta e inconscientemente le regalaba sonrisas que hacían que ella se sonrojara con vehemencia…—rió sin meditarlo y observando a James asintió—me encantaba hacerla sonrojar y continuamente le sonreía pero jamás hablé con ella; entre nosotros siempre hubo eso, sonrisa y sonrojo a pesar de que pudimos haber sido buenos amigos desde el principio…

El cielo a su alrededor lentamente adquiría un matiz nebuloso, oscurecía pero a ninguno de los dos Potter le importó.

—pero las cosas jamás se dieron, en parte por mi culpa y en parte por la suya, pero también por el contexto en el que vivíamos y ese contexto siempre dejo claro que nosotros dos no podíamos ser amigos…—James cada vez estaba más interesado por saber de quién hablaba su hijo—y entonces después de años de continua observación y fascinación camuflada por una mutua inopia de interés por el otro, sucedió.

Y recordó.

**Cambiaba, a cada momento**

**de color y de tristeza**

**y en jugar a los reflejos**

**se le iba a la existencia,**

**como el niño que, en el mar,**

**quiere pescar una estrella**

**y no la puede tocar**

**porque su mano la quiebra. (2)**

Pocas veces iba a la biblioteca y cuando lo hacia era porque Hermione prácticamente lo arrastraba a ella; aquella vez sorprendentemente iba por su propia cuenta… ¿la razón? Hermione y Ron parecían pelear por cualquier cosa y cuando decía "cualquier cosa" era literal, ya por una mosca que pasaba volando, ya por los ojitos que Lavander le hacía a Ron… por todo peleaban y él siempre terminaba en medio, "¿no lo crees así Harry? ¡Harry está de acuerdo conmigo! ¡Harry, dile lo estúpido que esta siendo!" estaba cansado de tener que soportar eso y cuando habían comenzado una nueva riña él simplemente había tomado sus cosas y se había alejado.

De esa manera pues, ahora se encontraba sentado en una cómoda silla y con pergamino y pluma en mano se disponía a hacer la tarea…

—¿Potter?—aquella voz le sacó de su concentración y sorprendido observó que era Ginevra Weasley la que le hablaba, su voz sonó melodiosa y Harry descubrió sorprendido que era la primera vez que la escuchaba tan clara y real, no pudo evitar sonreír, Ginevra frunció el ceño.

—¿sí?—ella rodó los ojos, sorprendentemente sus mejillas no se habían ruborizado, ¿Cuándo había cambiado eso? No lo sabía y sinceramente le asombraba de sobremanera.

—no quiero molestarte pero mi madre me ha mandado un mensaje para Ronald y ya que él y yo no nos hablamos…—se quedo callada un momento antes de negar con vehemencia y apretar con fuerza los libros que cargaba en los brazos—¿podrías darle tú el recado?—Harry asintió y ella le pasó un pedazo de papel arrugado, el azabache lo tomó—mi madre lo adjunto a mi carta así que puedes decirle que no hay peligro de que pueda contagiarse de mí, — Potter rió—dile que le diga a mi madre que la recibió personalmente de mí; ella se molestaría mucho al saber que él y yo no nos…—suspiró con fuerza y entonces su mirada se torno fría, Harry la observó con especial interés.

—No te preocupes—dijo al fin—yo me encargo—la muchacha pelirroja asintió y dispuesta a irse se dio la vuelta. — Él te quiere…—no supo qué lo llevo a decir eso, pero cuando salió de sus labios y Ginevra detuvo su andar se sintió valiente.

—¿qué…?—murmuró dándose la vuelta, ambos se observaron con especial atención.

—es mi mejor amigo—dijo al fin—y… me doy cuenta que aunque no lo diga se preocupa por ti—Ginevra sonrió con arrogancia tan propia de un Slytherin y rodando los ojos negó.

—no lo creo. Ronald dejo de quererme hace mucho tiempo…—Harry negó y ella observó por unos instantes la salida, tal vez sopesando la idea de salir del lugar y dar punto final a aquella extraña platica, al final se rindió y se sentó frente al azabache — y aunque tuvieses razón, yo no podría perdonarle; jamás… así que ya no vale de nada que él me quiera o no, nuestra relación es punto muerto desde que yo fui elegida para Slytherin—se hizo un profundo silencio.

En donde Harry recordó lo mucho que Ron había renegado el que su hermanita menor, su favorita (aunque jamás le dijera) estuviera en la casa de las serpientes, al final simplemente había elegido la salida fácil: ignorarla, dejarla sola, odiarla… y con el paso del tiempo Ginevra aprendió a soportar con entereza sus desplantes y no sólo de él, de su familia y de su propia casa, porque era Weasley y estaba en Slytherin.

—creo que… creo que tienes razón—la pelirroja abrió sorprendida los ojos, esperaba con total seguridad que Harry defendiera a su amigo y la repudiara a ella y estaba preparada para defenderse—no comparto tus ideas, pero entiendo tus razones Ginevra—se alzó de hombros—yo no tengo hermanos y si los tuviera haría todo por protegerles, pero entiendo lo difícil que es ser el único y tú desde que pisaste Hogwarts fuiste eso, alguien sin hermanos. Ron era un niño he hizo lo que creyó correcto porque tuvo miedo y… aun tiene miedo, pero ahora a tu rechazo así que sigue haciendo lo mismo aunque ya no este seguro de que sea lo correcto—la pelirroja rió.

—tiene razón de temer…—murmuró—y sigue siendo un idiota sin duda alguna; aunque me es extraño que estés ventilando los secretos de Ronald, Potter creí que ambos eran los mejores amigos…

—somos los mejores amigos—dijo el azabache sintiéndose ofendido—jamás revelaría nada de lo que él me contara, lo que acabo de decirte es lo que yo observó—levantó con énfasis su ceja derecha— si te lo dije fue sólo para ayudarte…

—no necesito tu ayuda Potter—lo interrumpió ella ahora también ofendida.

—¿Por qué? Porque soy un Gryffindor o porque so…

—¡Porque eres un Gryffindor!—susurró encrespada—y yo una Slytherin y porque jamás te ha interesado lo que haga con mi vida, ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora?

—eres tan defensiva Weasley—dijo exasperado— tienes razón, me importa poco lo que hagas con tu vida y eso no ha cambiado, pero…—negó sin saber como expresarse— ¡me equivoqué! Lamentablemente con las serpientes no se puede hablar…

—Vaya, gracias Potter—dijo risueña—aunque se te olvido algo: a las serpientes tampoco debes de hacer enojar, no olvides que tienes veneno y una sola mordida es letal…

—No te tengo miedo—aclaró seguro—también te he observado a ti Ginevra y me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas—ella se recargó en un codo y volvió a sonreír con esos ojos fríos y distantes.

—¿Qué cosas?

—lo sola que estas…—murmuró por fin, sorprendida y pálida Ginevra perdió su sonrisa.

—estas loco Potter…

—No, no lo estoy—murmuró acercándose—estas sola Ginevra a pesar de que siempre estas rodeada de tantas personas… lo observó en tus ademanes, queriendo aparentar superficialidad que no tienes, escudándote en aquella posición distante… tan temerosa de abrir tu corazón.

—Cállate—aclaró ella levantándose, Harry también lo hizo—No sabes nada Potter, no entiendes, pero ¿qué podrías entender tú, el chico dorado de Gryffindor? Un superficial dando clases de moral—negó chasqueando la lengua—yo no me escudo, tú… tú quién sabe—Harry sonrió.

—no, no me escondo Weasley—aclaró y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas—soy yo y estoy feliz con ello, cuando quiero gritar lo hago, no me detengo, tengo amigos y una familia unida—Ginevra apretó los labios, entonces cuando Harry comenzó a caminar a la salida ella se quedo allí observando como se alejaba.

—lamentablemente, no todos tenemos tu suerte Potter—dijo y Harry se volteó en ese momento, sorprendido observó que Ginny ya había perdido cualquier rastro de arrogancia, en su lugar encontró de nuevo a aquella niña que nerviosa era seleccionada.

No pudo decir nada más, ella ya había tomado sus cosas y enojada consigo misma había salido corriendo de la biblioteca.

Por primera vez sintió un extraño tipo de soledad nuevo y doloroso, que le hizo prometer no volver a mencionar jamás aquella extraña plática.

…

—Pero…—murmuró sorprendido James cuando Harry terminó de contar su encuentro—oh Harry, ¿Ginevra Weasley?—cuestionó recordando a la chica a quien pocas veces había oído mencionar y muchas más pocas veces había visto, siempre tan retraída y alejada, siempre tan fría… Ron no la mencionaba jamás y Lily que continuamente tomaba el té con Molly sólo había dicho poco de Ginny, como que Molly se preocupaba es especial por ella.

"Desde luego" le había confiado una tarde después de verse con la matriarca Weasley "Molly siempre tuvo presente que su hija podría caer en Slytherin, así como estuvo segura de que Percy podría ir a Ravenclaw, supo que Ginny era especialmente astuta y persuasiva cuando quería, tenía ese don de destacar con facilidad, de obtener lo que quería y de saber como hacerlo, un carácter explosivo y nada maleable, propio de un Gryffindor, sí; pero también de un Slytherin" dijo analizando sus propias conclusiones "Pero aun así resulto toda una sorpresa y a la familia le costó mucho aceptarla, Ron fue el más difícil; pero… Ginny cada vez parece alejarse más y Molly lo resiente, de todos modos ¿Qué más puede hacer? Ginny sólo se está refugiando donde se siente entendida y no hay nada que se pueda hacer"

—yo sé que es imposible pero…

—No—murmuró James—no es imposible que te hayas enamorado de ella—entonces sonrió—son cosas que pasan Harry y a veces simplemente la vida es así, no se puede hacer nada y aunque se pudiera no lo cambiaríamos—el azabache asintió.

—yo… al principio traté de ignorarla pero entonces me descubrí apareciendo todos los días por la tarde en la biblioteca sólo para sentarme en el mismo lugar y esperar que ella apareciera y un día… ella sólo apareció y se sentó frente a mí. Y entonces se volvió un habito, yo llegaba primero, ella después, de vez en cuando era al revés y ambos nos sentábamos juntos, no decíamos nada a veces ni siquiera nos observábamos, otra veces era lo único que hacíamos—no pudo evitar sonreír—pero me sirvió porque entonces descubrí lo mucho que me gustaba que ella arrugara la nariz cuando las motas de polvo le molestaban —suspiró, — me gustaba observarla, perderme en sus ojos que cuando me observaban parecían menos fríos y más cálidos, me gustaba oler su perfume florar y añoraba con acariciar su cabello largo y pelirrojo que me atraía y me hechizaba… me gustaba todo de ella y me entretenía contando sus pecas, treinta en la mejilla derecha ¿o eran cuarenta? Y entonces volvía a contar…

James no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su hijo y con mutismo rió un poquito.

—te enamoraste sin querer…—Harry asintió.

—yo creo que sí—murmuró—me gustaba su presencia y amaba que por sólo unos minutos fuera mía.

—¿Qué paso después?—cuestionó su padre, el azabache sonrió al recordar.

…

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito Potter?—cuestionó de repente la pelirroja y Harry que hacía sin interés su tarea la observó sorprendido.

Llevaban ya semanas compartiendo aquel ritual y ninguno de los dos había hablado absolutamente nada, hasta aquel momento.

—Rojo—dijo cuando se dio cuenta que ella aun esperaba una respuesta.

—eres tan Gryfffindor…—murmuró creyendo que el color tenía que ver con su casa, él se alzó de hombros sin corregirla.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—el verde

—eres tan Slytherin Ginevra— la sonrisa de la chica no se hizo esperar.

—lamentablemente mi elección no tiene nada que ver con mi casa Potter—murmuró observándolo con especial énfasis, Harry se removió incomodo.

—¿entonces?—ella se alzó de hombros.

Un mutismo que ambos compartieron pareció durar horas hasta que Ginny comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

—¿Potter?—él la observó— tienes razón, estoy sola—aclaró antes de alejarse.

…

—y así fue como comenzó la siguiente etapa en nuestra relación—aclaró Harry a su padre—una o dos preguntas por día: libros favoritos, fobias, sueños… miedos. Poco a poco fuimos abriéndonos el uno al otro.

—¿alguien más sabía sobre tú y la señorita Weasley, Harry?—cuestionó su padre.

—No—dijo negando—fue una especie de acuerdo mutuo para ambos, un secreto que ambos compartimos felices—aclaró—tanto ella como yo teníamos muchas cosas que perder si alguien más se enteraba pero ambos disfrutábamos tanto de la presencia del otro que no pudimos evitar comenzar a vernos en otras partes del castillo y reforzar nuestra amistad…

—¿Amistad?—Harry asintió.

—Por supuesto, creo que al principio ambos vimos como absurdo que algo sucediera entre nosotros, ella se escudaba en mí y podía ser Ginny y yo de alguna manera también me escude en ella.

...

**Yo no puedo aquietarme**

**mientras vibre en mi pecho**

**un corazón ingenuo,**

**pese a lo que a sufrido. (3)**

—Pero, si te gusta tanto el Quiddicht, ¿Por qué no te presentas para las pruebas?—cuestionó Harry quien en aquel momento observaba con atención una planta larga y purpura, Ginny quien a su lado comía una manzana se alzó de hombros.

—En Slytherin es difícil que escojan a una mujer—le informó feroz, como advirtiéndole que no dijese nada malo sobre su casa—ya lo hablé con Draco y aunque él me ha dicho que me dará una oportunidad yo no me siento… lista—suspiró y entonces su vista también se enfocó en la extraña planta que había comenzado a moverse.

Estaban escondidos en el invernadero tres y aunque el lugar era tranquilo y bonito no podían negar que estar rodeados de tantas plantas les ponía nerviosos.

—sigo sin entender cuál es tu fascinación por Malfoy—Ginny rió.

—no hay ninguna fascinación con Malfoy, somos amigos…

—sí, pero ¿por qué? Él es un completo idiota y… ¿has oído cómo se refiere a Hermione?

—¿la novia de Ronald?—ante la mirada estupefacta de Harry ella rodó los ojos—¡Oh por favor! No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que ambos se gustan… de todos modos Draco sólo actúa así con ella porque es lo correcto… no me mires así Potter, no digo que este bien pero sí que es lo correcto para él que ha sido criado en un lugar donde los nacidos muggles son peores que animales

—es idiota—Ginny asintió.

—Sí, pero a pesar de todo ello, me protege y me entiende—se alzó de hombros—es buena persona ya cuando le conoces…

—Yo no lo creo

—Sí, ya lo sospechaba—suspiró—¿quieres que te diga la verdad?—Harry asintió—pertenece a mi casa Potter, la domina… y se parece a mí de una extraña forma retorcida—sonrió—él también está solo pese a tener a tantas personas a su alrededor…

—¿Ginevra?—ella lo observó.

—¿sí?

—¿te sientes sola en este momento?—ella frunció el ceño, después sonrió con calidez.

Una sonrisa que parecía estar hecha solo para Harry y que atesoraba con venencia en su corazón.

—No, por supuesto que no.

…

—ella me dijo tanto papá…—James sonrió de lado y entonces observó el cielo, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer.

—no fue la única, me imagino—Harry negó.

…

**No es pecado amar**

**y yo lo he amado;**

**buscando su mirar,**

**lo he bendecido.(4)**

—¿a que le temes Potter?—el aludido suspiro y sin poderlo evitar observó los pequeños puntos que a lo lejos eran árboles, después de todo estar cómodamente sentados en la torre de astronomía no podía ser cualquier cosa.

—al futuro…

—¿en serio?—dijo incrédula la pelirroja, él adolescente asintió.

—todos esperan a que yo sea un gran auror como papá o Sirius y es lo que yo quiero, por supuesto… pero entonces la presión se hace más grande porque todos esperan que sea mucho más que mi papá y yo… no creo poder lograrlo —negó—y eso no es todo, a veces mientras vuelo en el aire o juego un partido me doy cuenta que estar en las alturas es mi vida y me encartaría renunciar a todo y jugar profesionalmente Quiddicht—Ginny lo observó con atención.

—Yo creo—murmuró segura—que tu puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas… serás grande Potter a donde quiera que decidas irte, lo tienes todo para triunfar.

—siempre se puede fracasar…

—por supuesto—dijo resuelta—y te aseguro que fracasaras al principio y pensaras: ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? Pero entonces te recuperaras y continuaras con más fuerza que antes. Eso es que te hace especial, eres fuerte y no te rindes. Jamás te rindes—negó— las personas no te odian por lo buen jugador que eres o por la popularidad tan buena que tienes en Hogwarts—sonrió— no, ellos te odian por que jamás te rindes y aun así logras tener a tan buenos amigos a tu alrededor.

Harry la observó con atención y no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos, sonrió.

—si tu me acompañas en el camino estoy seguro que todo ira bien, ¿me acompañaras?—Ginny rió.

—Lo voy a pensar…—murmuró—¿ y tú?

—con los ojos cerrados.

…

—nos prometimos cosas que jamás debieron decirse y jamás dijimos NO, dejamos que nuestros corazones amaran al otro.

…

**Soy, como una hoja suelta;**

**transitando lo incierto,**

**voy y vengo a capricho**

**de ajenos sentimientos.**

**Pienso quedarme quieta**

**al borde del camino,**

**pero en llegado el viento**

**vuelvo a subir, ilusa.(5)**

—todos estos años me he odiado—murmuró, Harry la observó, ella continuó— si todos me odiaban, ¿Por qué no debía hacerlo yo? Había quedado en Slytherin y los sueños que me había hecho antes de llegar a Hogwarts se destruyeron, Ronald no me hablaba y cuando lo hacia sólo me recriminaba, los gemelos me ignoraban concienzudamente y Percy se dirigía a mi con especial rigidez y pomposidad, como si fuese yo una desconocida y mis padres… ellos parecían aun no aceptarlo, —negó—lo pero es que no eran los únicos, muchos de los cursos mayores de mi casa me ignoraban y en cuanto a las otras casas, ellas hacían caso omiso a mí… Me volví una paria Potter, después de estar rodeada de tanto amor quedé sola.

—Ginevra…—ella negó.

—y me escudé en una personalidad fría y altanera, fingí que no me dolía todo aquello y me relacione con mis compañeros haciéndome creer que nadie me hacia falta. Creé mi propia coraza llena de una Ginevra Weasley que jamás recaía—suspiró—no todo fue infelicidad por supuesto, Slyherin no es mala y mis amigos solían protegerme y cuidarme y aprendí a querer a otras personas… pero, siempre estuvo aquella espinita—Harry en un arrebato le tomó la mano, ella la apretó débilmente.

—todo eso solo demuestra lo fuerte que eres—ella suspiro.

—y lo lastimada que estoy…

—entonces yo me encargaré de curar todas tus heridas Ginny, ya lo veras—la pelirroja abrió levemente los ojos.

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Lo siento, si te molesta no te volveré a decir…

—no, repítelo.

—Ginny—la aludida sonrió con ganas.

Con la sonrisa que sólo era para Harry.

—hace mucho que nadie me llama así—le confió—me gusta.

—entonces es un honor para mí decirte Ginny—dijo Harry antes de reír—es más corto y más tú.

—¿Potter?—él la observó y ella apretó levemente su mano antes de soltarla—creo que comenzaré a llamarte Harry.

… 

Un silencio inundo a ambos Potter.

—¿Qué paso después?—Harry se alzó de hombros.

—creo que las cosas comenzaron a volverse más difíciles, Ron y Hermione sospechaban que algo me pasaba y Malfoy me observaba con especial odio—se alzó de hombros— poco me importo, los momento que pasaba con Ginny era especiales y únicos… nos habíamos unido con más fuerza y descubrí entonces lo tonto que era y lo feliz y en paz que me sentía a su lado… pero entonces Ron habló conmigo—James negó suspirando.

—y por la forma en la que lo dices, no creo que haya ido bien—Harry negó.

—lo golpeé—le confió.

…

—¡sólo quiero que me digas que es lo que sucede Harry! De repente desapareces sin decir nada y cuando vuelves nos ignoras totalmente y Hermione y yo… ambos estamos preocupados por ti.

—estoy bien Ron—murmuró él—no me pasa nada y si lo que te preocupa es que yo este haciendo algo ilegal, no tienes razones. No hay malo en lo que hago.

Por un momento la tensión entre ambos creció.

—no me hagas decirlo Harry…—murmuró al fin el pelirrojo, el azabache levantó una ceja.

—¿decir que?—Ron suspiró.

—no soy tan idiota como todos creen—murmuró—te vi platicar con Ginevra—Harry sintió que le aire le abandonaba.

—estas loco.

—puede, pero no estoy ciego y sé que lo que vi, ¿Qué es lo que tienes con ella?

—¿Qué te importa a ti?—Ron adquirió el color de un rábano maduro.

—olvidas que es mi hermana…—el azabache sonrió.

—No, el que lo olvida eres tú Ron, si tan poco te ha importado, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

—es…—Ron parecía no sabía como expresarse— no quiero que te acerques a ella…

Harry se acercó enojado.

—¿Qué dices idiota?—Ron lo apuntó con el dedo en el pecho.

—que no quiero que te acerques a ella—dijo de nuevo— no le hables, no quiero que le hagas daño.

—eso ya se lo has hecho tú Ron, no es necesario que yo lo haga.

—¡Tú no sabes nada!

—¡Ni tu tampoco! Ginevra y yo sólo nos encontramos y me pidió que te diera un mensaje…

—No me interesa…

—pero, ¿Quién te entiende? Quieres que me aleje de ella pero no te interesa lo que tenga que decirte—después sonrió—aunque así es mejor, ella no te tiene como un buen samaritano precisamente.

—no es la única—dijo enojado su amigo— ¡Ginevra se comporta como una promiscua y yo…!—no pudo continuar, Harry en un arrebato de ira se había lanzado sobre él y cayendo al piso ambos se comenzaron a golpear aunque Ron no pudo hacer más que defenderse, era imposible calmar la furia del azabache.

—¡No vuelvas a pedirme que me alejé de ella cuando tú la respetas tan poco Ronald!

… 

—no nos hablamos por semanas—le confió Harry—él no quería aceptar que se había equivocado y yo estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para intentar un acercamiento.

—¿Qué dijo Ginny?

—nunca supo que sucedió realmente y aunque se moría de curiosidad no me preguntó, solamente me felicitó por el aspecto moreteado y lastimado que lucia su hermano quien negándose a ir a la enfermería había preferido mostrar sus moretones.

—¿Y Hermione?

—ella prefirió no meterse, mantenía su distancia y tenía sus propios problemas con Ron—negó—pensé que Ron y yo jamás volveríamos a hablarnos pero entonces Ginny me seguro que él regresaría y me diría perdón y yo, claro esta, aceptaría y también le pediría perdón.

—y eso fue lo que sucedió, ¿no es así?—Harry asintió.

—sí, pero mientras Ron se decidía entre acercase o no a mí, yo continuaba hablando y encontrándome con Ginny—suspiró—y antes de que él y yo volviéramos a hablar la besé—James abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿La besaste?—Harry rodó los ojos.

—sí—negó—y ella me correspondió, ¡Por Merlín papá! Ella y yo ya lo veíamos venir, nosotros jamás nos quisimos como amigos, siempre supimos que había algo más… ya la quería con locura aunque no lo aceptara.

—sí, tienes razón, ya se venia venir, pero ¿Qué te hizo dar el gran paso? Por un momento creí que a ambos les daba miedo salir del seguro campo de la amistad.

—y así era—aclaró—yo tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo y alejarla de mí, eso me hubiera destruido y ella que tenía su propio problema con la soledad tampoco quería arriesgar lo que tenía conmigo pero…—suspiró—siempre supimos que nuestra relación estaba destinada al fracaso.

Observó el cielo oscurecido.

—yo jamás me había enamorado como lo había hecho por ella y lamentablemente comprendí demasiado tarde que no debía amarla. No estábamos destinados a una relación feliz, había mucho que nos separaba del otro.

—¿uno era Slytherin y el otro Gryffindor? Harry, eso jamás pareció representarles ningún problema.

—no sólo era eso—dijo su hijo negando—estaban los amigos a los que perderíamos, lo odiados que seriamos y los privilegios a los que tendríamos que decirle adiós, arriesgar todo por algo que ambos pensábamos que terminaría en fracaso—suspiró—tenia miedo de lo que era cuando estaba a su lado, temía no poder serlo con nadie más… me daba pavor ser tan feliz sólo a su lado y ella recluida tras su coraza de frialdad también tenía miedo de la persona tan libre que era a mi lado, ambos temíamos del otro—negó—las probabilidades de perder eran altas y el limbo en el que estábamos demasiado bueno.

—pero eso no duro por siempre.

—no, cierto día que estábamos en la biblioteca ella comenzó a platicarme sobre sus antiguos novios—James no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Harry frunció el ceño.

—imagino que eso no te gusto.

—No, me hirvió la sangre de celos y el monstruo que había descubierto apenas unas semanas atrás cuando ella reía con Malfoy corrompía mi interior.

…

**En mi cielo al crepúsculo eres como una nube  
y tu color y forma son como yo los quiero.  
Eres mía, eres mía, mujer de labios dulces,  
y viven en tu vida mis infinitos sueños.**

Eres mía, eres mía, voy gritando en la brisa  
de la tarde, y el viento arrastra mi voz viuda.  
Cazadora del fondo de mis ojos, tu robo  
estanca como el agua tu mirada nocturna.

En la red de mi música estás presa, amor mío,  
y mis redes de música son anchas como el cielo.  
Mi alma nace a la orilla de tus ojos de luto.  
En tus ojos de luto comienza el país del sueño. (6)

—por supuesto, estoy segura que Ronald me tiene como una promiscua—rodó los ojos—me lo ha dicho porque cree que entre Draco y yo hay algo, pero yo sólo he tenido dos novios—Harry alzó inquisitivo ambas cejas, ella sonrió y la poca luz del lugar en donde recluidos se escondían le dio un aire misterioso—no te negaré que tuve unas cuantas citas, pero jamás pasaron a nada… de todos modos, salí primero con Michael Corner y unos meses después de cortar con él tuve algo con Theodore Nott—

—cielos Ginny—murmuró Harry—¿Nott?—ella asintió.

—no es malo…—murmuró—y aquí entre nos sus ideas son mucho más abiertas que las de sus compañeros, de todos modos lo nuestro no funciono.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó aunque sabía que no debería cuestionar eso, ella se alzó de hombros.

—Besaba bien— dijo divertida ante la mueca del azabache—pero no lo sé, supongo que algo faltó. ¿No has sentido alguna vez la sensación de que estas con la persona incorrecta? Como si hubiera alguien que te espera aunque no sabes quién es, lo sientes… es aquello que te grita que estas buscando en el lugar equivocado—Harry asintió.

—sí, te entiendo—suspiró—algo así me sucedió con Cho.

—¿tu primer amor?

—más bien mi primera ilusión—aclaró—ella es hermosa por supuesto e inteligente pero nunca congeniamos, como si siempre hubiera una barrera que nos separaba, ella buscaba cosas diferentes a las que yo buscaba y lo terminamos—suspiró—después vino Hannah que es toda dulzura y yo creí que al fin me enamoraría de alguien pero…—se alzó de hombros— al final fue mucha expectativa, estaba bien pero no realmente bien.

—especial—Harry asintió.

—no era especial lo que tenía con ella y mi padre sugirió que tal vez buscaba en el lugar equivocado y muy secretamente estuve de acuerdo con él, pero ¿Dónde buscar? Sentía que algo más me esperaba aunque jamás supe qué.

—tal vez siempre a estado a tu lado y jamás te has dado cuenta—el azabache la observó.

—¿a que te refieres?—Ginny bajó la vista y cuando volvió a observar los ojos verdes del azabache respiro con fuerza.

—nunca te dije porque me gustaba el color verde…

—yo tampoco te dije porque me gustaba el color rojo.

—¿No tiene que ver con gryffindor?—Harry negó.

—No.

—¿entonces?—murmuró acercándose y sin poder evitarlo Harry contó diez pecas antes de perderse en sus ojos.

"te quiero" quiso decir pero las palabras no salieron de su boca y tratando de sonreír suspiró.

—eres hermosa Ginny—la aludida abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¿Qué…?—Harry negó.

—te besaré, quiero hacerlo, ¿me dejarías de hablar si te beso?—Ginny perdió el color y sorprendida por lo osado que era el azabache tragó en seco—¿lo harías?—murmuró acercándose.

—eres estúpidamente valiente mi osado caballero—murmuró antes de sonreír con las mejillas ruborizadas y Harry no necesito nada más porque entonces tomó su mentón y acercándose rozó sus labios con los atrayentes de la pelirroja.

El roce sorprendentemente pareció una descarga eléctrica y por un momento se sintió en la luna.

Volando sin gravedad que obstaculizara su andar, sonrió y en un suspiró necesitado volvió a besarla ahora buscando mucho más.

Y de eso beso cargado de deseo continuaron otros más, cada uno más alucinante que el anterior, cada uno más especial que el otro. Al final Harry la había abrazado y con cariño acariciaba su cabello.

—¿me quieres Harry?—murmuró inocentemente, cual niña pequeña.

—me gusta el rojo porque tu cabello es así—murmuró en cambio—de ese color y… me gusta tanto, tanto, tanto… —Ginny sonrió y levantando un poco la cabeza besó su mentón.

—y a mi me gusta el verde por tus ojos—sonrió cuando Harry también lo hizo—a veces eran lo único que me alegraba cuando me sentía deprimida, tan profundos y tan míos y… me gustan tanto, tanto, tanto…

—te quiero Ginny—dijo al fin—y no sabes cuanto temo esto—ella asintió suspirando.

—yo también—murmuró antes de abrazarle con fuerza—te quiero Harry, te quiero como jamás creí poder querer a nadie pero…

Nunca terminó la frase.

…

—imagino que entonces ustedes dos se hicieron novios—musitó James después de un breve silencio, su hijo asintió.

—no hubiese podido ser de otra manera—dijo—no cuando ambos por fin aceptamos lo mucho que nos queríamos y lo mal que estaba eso.

—pero…—murmuró James—no lo entiendo Harry, ¿Por qué está mal? Ya me has dado tus razones pero pienso que hay más que eso.

—Tal vez para ti sea poca cosa papá—murmuró antes de negar—te lo diré pero no quiero que comentes nada…

—ya sabes que no Harry.

—ni a mamá, no está parte—James asintió curioso.

—Aunque ella jamás me lo dijo…—titubeó— sé que esperaba de Malfoy mucho más que una amistad…

— ¿Qué?—Harry asintió.

—GInny no me mintió, ambos eran sólo amigos pero Malfoy veía en ella a una posible esposa… no era rica pero sí sangre pura, hermosa, Slytherin, inteligente y repudiada por su familia… y sé que ella también esperaba un futuro así aunque jamás me lo dijo, era consiente de lo que Malfoy esperaba de ella y de cierta manera lo había aceptado, después de todo estar con él era estar protegida y cuidada y volver a tener una familia que podría aceptarla por lo que era—tomó entonces aire—lo mio con ella era simplemente imposible, yo no podría ofrecerle esas cosas que tanto anhelaba de la forma en la que Malfoy lo hacía, estar conmigo era afrontar todo lo que temía, su familia, sus sentimientos, su soledad… y la felicidad sería conseguida gradualmente, lucharíamos por mucho antes de poder ser felices.

—pero…—murmuró James—¿Qué hay de ti?

—no quería nada serio—murmuró—ese fue mi problema, sabía lo que Ginny esperaba y no estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo—se alzó de hombros—¿Qué te puedo decir? a diferencia de ella que al estar conmigo perdía aquella asegurada vida, yo perdía a Ron y gradualmente también a Hermione, ¿valía el riesgo? En aquel momento pensé que no, ahora sin embargo… fueron muchas cosas papá, un poco ella y poco yo, al final fue un poco ambos y un poco todos.

—Pero aun así decidieron ser novios—dijo curioso, Harry asintió.

—Jamás nos arriesgamos, ya que mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto como si la amistad que tuvimos no hubiese cambiado aunque de todas formas fue diferente porque ahora yo la podía observar y sonreír por su belleza y besarla—suspiró recordando —besarla hasta que el aire hacia falta.

…

**Sálvame, amor, y con tus manos puras**

**trueca este fuego en límpidas dulzuras**

**y haz de mis leños una llama verde. (7)**

Ambos volaban zigzagueando sobre la escoba de Harry, Ginny reía divertida y abrazándolo fuertemente de la espalda observaba los arboles y matorrales como puntos indefinidos.

—¡Esto es fantástico!—vociferó para hacerse escuchar con más fuerza, Harry asintió antes de comenzar a bajar en picada rosando de nuevo los árboles.

—¿te gusta preciosa?—ella asintió con la respiración acelerada y acercándose besó su cuello, una nueva descarga pareció inundar a Harry—no hagas eso ahora Ginny, harás que terminé perdiendo el control de la escoba—ella rió.

—me gusta el peligro—murmuró antes de volver a besar el cuello del azabache, él rió divertido y se volvió a elevar y cuando ambos estuvieron lo bastante altos como para no ser vistos él pudo voltearse un poquito.

—te amo—murmuró y Ginny sorprendida lo observó, las mejillas teñidas de un suave rosa perdieron el color.

—Harry…—él negó.

—yo sé que está mal para ti, que no te gusta pero, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Jamás cambiaria nada de lo que siento por ti Ginny.

—esto terminara mal…

—¿te arrepientes?—ella negó y acercándose a su oído sonrió.

—No—susurró—no me arrepiento ni de ti ni de mí y eso es aun peor Harry, el futuro no está de nuestro lado.

…

—Las días y semanas que duro nuestro noviazgo fueron un sueño—James asintió de acuerdo.

—¿Qué pasaba entonces fuera de su burbuja de felicidad? Me imagino que no era fácil actuar como si nada sucediese…—Harry negó.

—por supuesto que no, eso también erosiono lo nuestro aunque jamás loa admitimos. Romilda me perseguía con vehemencia y sin ningún reparo trataba de besarme porque antes de Ginny yo si que la dejaba—James sonrió.

—¿Qué hizo ella?

—al principio nada, solamente se mordía el labio inferior y después de lanzarme una de sus miradas frías seguía su camino y poco después era a mí al que recriminaba… la gota que colmo el vaso fue escucharla hablar sobre mí en los baños, no supe que dijo pero si que me entere un día después que Vane estaba en la enfermería porque Ginny le había propinado una paliza—James no pudo evitar reír.

—diablos, hubiese pagado por ver a Ginny defender a su hombre—Harry sonrió.

—pues ella no lo vio así, estaba enojada consigo misma, imaginó que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que me quería—suspiró—¿Quién sabe? Jamás hablamos de ello.

—¿y qué hay de ti?—cuestionó—¿también tuvisteis tus problemas fuera de su relación?—Harry asintió.

—por supuesto, no me gustaba que se rodeara de sus compañeros de casa aunque sólo fuese para platicar pero al que más odiaba cerca de ella a Malfoy—apretó los labios en una fina línea—cuando estaban justos era como ver a nuestra relación, finalizada.

—pero no hiciste nada…

—No realmente, ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Ginny jamás habría acatado ninguno de mis pedidos como ya tampoco lo hubiese hecho con los suyos, aunque sí que tuvimos en encuentro bastante áspero.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ron, Hermione y yo caminábamos por un pasillo poco transitado hacia la sala común cuando lo escuchamos, eran sus risas y las de Malfoy escondidas tras una gran puerta de roble… Ron no pudo contenerse y yo tampoco aunque me había convertido un experto en camuflar lo que sentía y a pasar de todo, confiaba en ella. Jamás me hubiese engañado con Malfoy, no ahora que nuestra relación estaba tan bien aunque Ron claramente no lo vio así y con frenesí abrió la puerta.

…

—mira lo que tenemos aquí—murmuró frio Malfoy que recargado en el estante más cercano acomodaba unos cuantos libros, Ginny en la esquina contraria hacía lo mismo.

—tres Gryffindors osados, interesante Draco—continuó el juego Ginny y volteándose se cruzó de brazos—¿se les ofrece algo?—Ron sorprendido por la forma despectiva con la que se le habló o tal vez aun muy enojado como para pensar con claridad dio un paso adelante.

—Ron—murmuró Harry tomándolo por el codo, él se separó con brusquedad.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí con él?—cuestionó a Ginny, ella alzó ambas cejas.

—no te importa—dijo con brusquedad antes de continuar—lo que yo dejé de hacer o no hacer con mis amigos Ronald.

—¡Malfoy no puede ser tu amigo!—ella rió.

—Claro que puede, ¿No es así Draco?—el aludido asintió.

—velo de esta forma comadreja, Ginevra tiene por amigos a magos de sangre pura con gran prestigio y tú tienes como amigos a mestizos y sangres sucias…—No pudo continuar, Ron ya había sacado su varita y lanzó un hechizó que Draco apenas pudo evitar pero que impactándose contra el librero hizo que todos los libros cayeran al piso.

—¡Idiota! ¿Sabes todo lo qué me llevo acomodar eso?—Ron sonrió con regocijo y observó a su hermana.

—no sé porque sigo tratando de ayudarte, te has convertido en alguien como Malfoy en un víbora fría y sin sentimientos—Ginny lo observó con ojos fríos aunque Harry pudo observar la nebulosa tristeza escondida en ellos.

—cállate Ron—murmuró Hermione—vámonos ya, dejémosles en paz— él asintió.

—estar rodeado de tanto pensamiento podrido me enferma…—dijo observando a Draco y después a Ginny.

—y a nosotros la idiotez—dijo mordaz Malfoy—y tú tienes mucha de esa Weasley, a pesar de ser un ciego y no ver lo que tus amigos te esconden…

—¡Draco!—vociferó Ginny asurcándose—¡Cállate!—él la observó enojado.

—¿Por qué? Él tiene derecho a saber que entre…—no pudo continuar ella lanzándole una mirada fría había caminado hacía la salida—¡Ginevra!—vociferó pero la pelirroja sin hacerle caso paso a un lado de los Gryffindor y salió caminando deprisa por el pasillo.

—Vámonos Ron— murmuró de nueva cuenta Hermione, jalando de un brazo al pelirrojo—Malfoy no está diciendo más que tonterías —y así, reticente Ron se alejó.

Al final sólo quedaron Harry y Draco.

—ella no es tuya—murmuró mordaz—jamás los será—musitó Draco cuando Harry se alejó.

…

—¿ni Ron ni Hermione sospecharon nada?—cuestionó su padre, el azabache negó.

—pensaron que Malfoy no decía más que tonterías y lo olvidaron con rapidez pero las palabras que él me dijo si que me afectaron.

—¿hablaste con ella?

—¿Qué le iba a decir? qué tenía miedo de la verdad acaso… no papá, no hablé con ella pero poco a poco todo eso erosiono nuestra relación y llegamos al punto en donde mantener aquello como secreto se volvió demasiado poco, yo quería más de ella y sé que ella también lo quería de mí.

—obviamente Harry—murmuró su padre—eso tendría que pasar, ustedes dos mantenían su propia burbuja de felicidad escondida en los pasillos abandonados y la biblioteca vacía pero… eso no era suficiente para ustedes—Harry asintió.

—y lamentablemente las peleas fueron más frecuentes y fuertes, nos repelíamos con la misma facilidad que con la que nos buscábamos, así era eso. No aceptar que estábamos profundamente enamorados y al mismo tiempo aceptarlo.

Harry observó el cielo y con enojo se frotó la cara con ambas manos.

—cada vez que la observaba papá, pensaba en jamás dejarla ir y revisaba mi interior que por fin se encontraba entero entonces me di cuenta que aquello que siempre busque en una mujer estaba en Ginny, ella era la indicada, me llenaba con lo que era y yo la amaba más de lo que jamás amaría a alguien—negó,—fue una constante batalla en donde pensaba en ella absolutamente todo el día y a veces ganando el corazón decidía que todo lo mandaría al diablo todo y le pediría que se escapara conmigo, los dos solos… pero otras veces ganaba la razón y pensaba en aventar la toalla y alejarme de todo ella aunque sabía que al hacerlo renunciaba a una parte de mí que me gustaba, que me hacia mejor y que me daba felicidad más que ninguna otra.

—Aun así acabo todo…—Harry asintió.

—recuerdo que fue un día en donde el Sol salió en todo su esplendor alegrando los ánimos de todos, excepto los de ella que había estado especialmente callada…

…

**¡Mentira! No tengo ni dudas ni celos,**

**no inquietud, ni angustias, ni penas, ni anhelos.**

**si brilla en mis ojos la humedad del llanto,**

**es por el esfuerzo de reírme tanto. (8)**

—¿Harry?—él la observó.

—¿Qué sucede amor?

—yo… ¿Qué piensas tú sobre lo nuestro?—Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—no lo sé—dijo Ginny alzándose de hombros—simple curiosidad, creo—aclaró aunque Harry supo que la curiosidad tenía poco que ver.

—yo creo… creo que lo nuestro es lo mejor que me pasara en la vida—dijo al fin—te amo como jamás creí amar a nadie, me complementas Ginny mejor de lo que nadie lo hará y entonces al final de un día suelo pensar que los milagros si existen porque no hay otra forma de llamar a lo nuestro—ella bajó la vista y cuando volvió a subirla en sus mejillas desfilaban unas pocas lágrimas, Harry sorprendido se acercó.

Ella jamás lloraba.

—Ginny…—ella negó cuando él limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos.

—No hagas eso—murmuró separándose—pocas veces lloro y cuando lo hago es porque de verdad lo siento, no me reprimas—Harry suspiró.

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientas el que yo lloré tiene que ver conmigo también y con lo nuestro que no tiene ni cabeza ni pies pero si final.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—que se está volviendo demasiado Harry…—él suspiró.

—¿apenas lo notas?

—en realidad, apenas lo acepto. Es demasiado esto que tenemos y que sabemos que no tendrá un final feliz.

— ¿Por qué no?... ¿Por qué no tendrá un final feliz?—ella suspiró.

—Porque entre nosotros dos hay un gran trecho de cosas externas que nos separan—dijo segura—perderíamos tanto…

—Pero ganaríamos tanto…—ella lo observó con atención.

— ¿Me quieres Harry?—el asintió.

—te amo.

—Tú…—respiró con fuerza— ¿serias capaz de dejar todo lo que tienes por mí?

—¿y tú, serias capaz de dejar a Malfoy y enfrentarte a tus pasado?

Un mutismo tenso invadió a ambos adolescentes.

—Sí.

—¿qué?

—lo que oyes, si sería capaz de dejar todo lo que tengo y todo lo que seré por ti—Harry que no esperaba esa respuesta la observó con profundidad.

—¿hablas en serio?

—por supuesto—dijo con esa seguridad Slytherin—estuve pensando mucho en ello y al final sólo me rendí después de comprender que tú serias mi único puente hacía la felicidad. Dejaría todo, sí. Si tú me lo pidieras, me he rendido y estoy dispuesta a tener más contigo—terminó sonriendo, Harry estupefacto no fue capaz de decir nada por largos minutos—Di algo Harry—rogó ella sonriendo.

—No…—tomó aire—no puedo, no. Yo… yo no quiero Ginny— la sonrisa de la Slytherin se perdió y con los ojos enrojecidos observó a Harry.

—no estas hablando en serio—Harry asintió.

—Lo siento, —fue todo para que Ginny estupefacta se levantara.

—¿Por qué?—Harry también se levantó.

—¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¡Perderíamos todo!

—¡Tú lo vales! ¿yo no lo valgo?—Harry suspiró con fuerza.

—por supuesto que sí—musitó—pero yo soy el que no lo vale… ¿Qué pasará con tu familia? Ron me odiara y…—ella negó haciéndole callar.

—es tu egoísmos, ¿o acaso tu miedo?—Harry vaciló—es tu temor… ¿No cambiaras de opinión?

—No—ella asintió con los labios apretados.

—al final fui yo la que me equivoqué—murmuró—desde el principio por confiar en ti cuando siempre supe que la valentía no era más que un buen disfraz—aclaró—ya no quiero nada contigo Harry.

—pero…

—No, escúchame con atención. No puedes esperar que después de esto continuemos juntos—Nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—Ginny, yo te amo—musito nervioso, ella asintió.

—Sin embargo no parece ser suficiente—suspiró con fuerza—lo supimos desde el primer momento, esto no terminaría bien… fui una estúpida al pensar que podríamos ser mucho más. Cuando la verdad es que… es que no funcionamos. —Harry apretó con fuerza los labios.

—¿No funcionamos? Qué mierda estas diciendo Ginevra—ella rodó los ojos.

—La verdad—murmuró negando— tu eres tan… eres tan Harry y yo tan Ginevra, como Gryffindor y Slytherin, no nos pertenecemos…

— ¿Desde cuando te importan las casas?—ella suspiró.

—seamos honestos Harry, si yo estuviese en la casa de los leones o tú en la de las serpientes, hubiésemos sido novios mucho antes y sin tapujos, sin secretos… no somos compatibles.

—¿es tu ultima palabra Ginny?—ella asintió y la mirada fría se posó en sus ojos, después sonrió con miseria.

—al final de cuentas soy sólo una víbora Harry—murmuró—y sinceramente no pienso dejar mi cueva donde me encuentro protegida.

—Me parece bien entonces—murmuró.

—fue bonito.

—Ya no digas nada.

—¿duele?—Harry asintió.

—No tienes ni idea—ella cerró los ojos.

—te equivocas, sí que tengo idea—negó—vete ya.

**Ni amor, ni sueños, ni alegría.**

**¿Cómo vivir? ¿Cómo cantar,**

**abandonada poesía,**

**si hasta el dolor nos va a dejar…? (9)**

…

—eres un idiota Harry—murmuró su padre cuan el azabache concluyó.

—ya lo sé papá—murmuró—ya lo sé…

—¿Por qué le dijiste qué no?

—Tuve miedo, no quería dar el último paso y que al final todo saliese mal, había tanto que perder…

—¿Valía la pena?

—fui estúpido y en ese momento no lo creí… ahora si que lo creo. Ella vale todo.

—¿hace cuanto de eso?

—una semana—murmuró— Papá yo… ¡Yo la extraño tanto! Toda esta semana la he visto tan alejada, tan protegida en su coraza con Malfoy a sus espaldas.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo dices Harry?—él se alzó de hombros.

—ya no puedo más, pensé que conforme el tiempo pasara la olvidaría pero apenas va una semana y el dolor parece intensificarse…

—qué harás entonces—Harry cerró los ojos.

—No lo sé…

—dime lo que dice tú corazón.

—que la busqué, que no me rinda y le demuestre que estoy dispuesto a todo por ella—James sonrió orgulloso.

—contéstame algo Harry, ¿crees que ella sea la indicada?

—Sí—dijo sin dudarlo, James asintió.

—¿y qué esperas entonces? Ya no eres un niño, lamentablemente ya no lo eres y tienes frente a ti a la mujer que te hace feliz, no temas tomar decisiones que después arruinen tu vida, Ginny lo vale, ¿verdad?—Harry asintió—fuiste feliz cuando estuviste con ella, ¿no es así?

—sí.

—y aunque estoy seguro que su relación tendrá que superar mucho también estoy seguro de que al final valdrá la pena, ¿no lo crees así?

—por supuesto.

—Descríbemela—Harry lo observó.

—es la mujer más especial que he conocido; algunas veces pensaba en ella como una pequeña niña herida y otras más como una mujer fuerte y decidida, tan fría por fuera, con su sonrisa cínica y los ojos fríos como hielo pero por dentro tan Ginny, tan aguerrida y fuerte y llena de vida y de sonrisas hechas para mí. Pequeña y hermosa, delgada pero impenetrable con los ojos avellana más sinceros que he visto en mi vida.

—sólo quiero que sepas…—murmuró James acercándose—que te apoyo. No te dejaré, tu familia no te abandonara, ni a ella—sabía que Harry ya la había escogido por sobre ninguna.

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora?—James sonrió con la sonrisa de una gran travesura.

—demuéstrale frente a todos que la amas, no más secretos—entonces suspiró—y con respecto a sus amigos… ellos ya se darán cuenta de sus errores, no dejes tu felicidad a un lado por ellos.

—¿papá?—él lo observó—gracias—James rió.

—pero… ¿Qué dices? Su historia es todo un drama novelero y sabré sacarle jugo, me haré escritor.

Por primera vez en una semana Harry rió con gusto.

—reconcíliate pronto con ella y tráela a casa, quiero conocerla, las navidades serán interesantes de ahora en adelante.

—¿a qué te refieres?

—a que Sirius no les dejara en paz y sabes que yo tampoco…

—Remus y mamá los calmaran—James sonrió.

—ellos no pueden estar las veinticuatro horas del día detrás de nosotros…

"***"

Harry observó con atención a Ron quien frente a él se estiraba despertándose.

—anoche llegaste muy noche—murmuró—¿estuviste con el señor Potter?—Harry asintió.

—platicamos mucho—Ron sonrió.

—¿y pudo ayudarte?—cuestionó buscando su ropa en el baúl.

—sí.

—¿estas bien ahora?—Harry suspiró.

—lo estaré—murmuró y cuando Ron comenzó a cambiarse él buscó también su ropa.

—me da gusto que hayas hablado con tu padre—musitó—pero si aun quieres hablar con alguien sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿no?

—¿en las buenas y en las malas?—Ron asintió.

—por supuesto—entonces Harry lo observó con atención.

—quiero decirte algo—masculló y esperó lo suficiente para que Dean abandonara el dormitorio, al final sólo quedaron ellos dos.

—¿qué?

—tal vez…—murmuró y negando respiró con fuerza, Ron lo observó con el ceño fruncido—haré algo hoy Ron y sé que me odiarás aunque no puedo estar seguro por cuanto tiempo… pero me he rendido y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo correcto conmigo mismo.

—pero… ¿de qué hablas? Harry yo no te podría odiar…—su amigo negó.

—me odiaras al menos un tiempo y está bien, lo acepto y te lo digo ahora. No pienso pedirte perdón—sonrió—ni en un millón de años.

—no entiendo…—el asintió.

—y no lo harás hasta que llegue la hora pero sólo quiero aclararte que ya decidí y escojo ser feliz…—se quedo callado por unos segundos y después comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta—pero la amo, ¿Qué más puedo hacer sino tratar de arreglar todo?

Después abandono el dormitorio.

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron al Gran Comedor se encontraron a Harry sentado justo en medio de la mesa.

—mira, allí está—murmuró, Ron asintió.

—ya lo sé.

— ¿que crees qué planea hacer?

—No lo sé—Hermione bufó.

—Debes tomarte en serio lo que te dijo Ron, no creo que hubiese bromeado con eso—aclaró para después acercarse a su amigo.

—Hola Harry—murmuró cuando estuvo frente a él, tomó asiento—¿Por qué no nos esperaste?—el azabache sonrió.

—necesitaba tiempo para pensar Hermione—aclaró justo cuando Ron se sentó incomodo a su lado. Harry no le hizo mucho caso, su mirada viajo a la mesa de Slytherin en donde Ginny comía con lentitud de su plato de avena. No pudo evitar sonreír y una seguridad desconocida le invadió.

Era lo correcto.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes Harry?—cuestionó, él negó.

—Nada—murmuró y Hermione negando tomó una manzana.

— ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?

—bien.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero Harry no le hizo caso, Ginny que hasta el momento había mantenido la vista baja la subió y ambas miradas se conectaron.

Fue entonces que Harry observando esos ojos fríos que trataban de esconder la infinita tristeza se levantó.

—¡Atención!—vociferó—¿podrían todos guardar silencio? ¡Quiero decir algo!—poco a poco las mesas se fueron callando.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué estas haciendo?—cuestionó Ron— ¡siéntate!

—No, tengo algo que hacer… ¿podrían poner todos atención? ¡Será rápido!

Poco a poco un mutismo espectador invadió el gran comedor en donde incluso los maestros le observaron interesados, él se aclaró la garganta sin saber cómo comenzar.

—He cometido muchos errores…—comenzó, —últimamente he dicho y hecho cosas que sólo me han hecho ser infeliz y hacer infeliz a la persona que más he querido en esta vida—entonces observó a Ginny que sorprendida también lo veía, le dedicó una sincera sonrisa—y estoy dispuesto a arreglar todo mi desastre…—suspiró. —No soy bueno expresándome, jamás lo he sido pero quiero que todos sepan que… la amo. La amo como jamás creí poder amar a nadie. Le quiero aun y con todos sus defectos y todas sus virtudes y… la herí de la manera más idiota—sonrió—sólo quiero que todos sepan que estoy arrepentido y que a pesar de que ambos sabemos que lo nuestro tendrá más de un obstáculo estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo porque en todo este tiempo que he estado alejado de ella el dolor sólo se ha hecho más profundo.

Ginny desde su lugar sonreía.

—yo… yo le hice una promesa cuando todo comenzó; sí, le prometí ayudarla a sanar y no he hecho bien—negó, —le he hecho daño y… —parecía no saber cómo continuar—sólo quiero que todos sepan que la amo y que si ella me perdona y me acepta estaré dispuesto a todo y si no…—sonrió con petulancia—sólo recuerden que soy un Gryffindor y no descansaré hasta que ella me acepté.

Observó con pesadumbre a Ron.

—no quiero que sea más tarde de lo que es, no quiero ya perder el tiempo y frente a todos ustedes quiero aclarar que…—respiró con deleite—¡Amo a Ginevra Weasley!

Mutismo, todos observaban sorprendidos a Harry para después hacer lo propio con Ginny quien muy al contrario miraba sorprendida a Harry, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y él sintiéndose más libre de lo que jamás se había sentido sonrió.

—te amo—dijo de nuevo, ahora obviamente para Ginny—y me equivoque, soy un completo idiota… y yo sé que no te puedo ofrecer mucho y que estar conmigo será la gran prueba de nuestra vida, pero lo vales y lo valgo… ambos lo valemos. ¿Qué dices?—cuestionó acercándose, todos observaban sorprendidos a la pareja, Ginny se levantó.

—sigo siendo una Slytherin, ¿puedes con eso?—murmuró.

—siempre… ¿Qué dices?—ella sonrió.

—No funcionamos Harry…

—sí, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces—sonrió—pero yo creo que sí, después de todo lo que nos separa al final siempre seremos Ginny y Harry…—ella correspondió a la sonrisa.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?—él tomó su mano.

—descubrir que aquello que buscaba en realidad siempre estuvo frente a mí, no estoy dispuesto a perderlo…—Ginny sonrió.

—eres estúpidamente valiente mi osado caballero—murmuró sólo para él y asintiendo lo abrazó con fuerza, una gran exclamación se escuchó en el gran comedor.

—¿eso es un sí?—Ginny asintió.

—Por supuesto—entonces Harry sonriendo tomó su barbilla y en un suspiró de necedad la besó.

El futuro no parecía tan negro y Harry estaba seguro que Ron había abandonado el gran comedor hacía unos segundos atrás con Malfoy pisándole los talones poco después; pero poco le importo, las cosas al final siempre se arreglaban y estaba seguro que Ron regresaría.

Rió con ganas cuando se separó de ella y tomando su mano salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Nade sería fácil por supuesto, pero las risas alegres de Ginny eran sufriente aliciente para la gran batalla que llevarían a cabo.

"***"

_Si han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer._

_Este es un fic bastante largo y lleno de romanticismo a veces un poco demasiado, creo, pero la idea llevaba mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y después de darle los toques finales merecía salir a la luz. Además, hace mucho que no hacía un shot y tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo de drama con final feliz de cuentos de hadas… _

_Los poemas que utilicé, son todos de escritores latinoamericanos, es mi pequeño homenaje a nuestro amado español. Su nombre y autor están acorde con los números y son: _

_Poema del olvido de José Ángel Bruesa, Cuba. _

_Romane de Jaime Torres Bodet, México._

_Como una hoja, Ligia Bolaños, Costa Rica._

_Espejismo de Sofía Aguirre, México. _

_Como una hoja de Ligia Bolaños, Costa Rica. _

_Poema 16 de Pablo Neruda, Chile._

_El divino amor, Alfonsina Storni, Argentina. _

_Despecho de Juana de Ibarbourou, Uruguay_

_Y la miré partir de Luis G. Urbina, México. _

_¿Qué opinan?_


	2. Un vistazo al futuro

**Disfruten la lectura. **

**Y meses después de darle punto y final a esta historia un día simplemente desperté queriendo continuar y hacer otro último capítulo sin tanto drama y lleno de situaciones bizarras. Así que están advertidos, nada tiene mucho sentido. **

***"""***

Cuando Sirius Black llegó gritando el nombre de Ginny por todo lo alto, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar con fuerza; sí, sospechaba que lo que fuese que Sirius tuviese que decirle no sería nada bueno, así que con dificultad se levantó y de paso acarició su abultado vientre. Entonces dejando a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo, espero a que Sirius Black apareciera en la puerta.

—¡Ginny!—sí, definitivamente Sirius Black traía algo entre manos y era literal, en sus manos se apretaba con fuerza un libro de tapas verdes que no alcanzó a ver bien porque el hombre se le lanzó encima apretándola con fuerza.

—vasta Sirius—murmuró divertida, apenas dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas—aplastaras a James…

—James Sirius, Ginny—aclaró él separándose al fin de la muchacha, entonces sin pedir permiso acarició el enorme estomago, una sonrisa casi paternal se formó en sus labios y Ginny terminó riendo divertida.

—algo me dice que terminaré arrepintiéndome de llamarle así.

—no digas tonterías niña, no pudieron haber escogido nombre mejor para su primogénito, James Sirius será el niño más afortunado del mundo—entonces negó y terminó por separarse un poquito de ella para observarle con atención—¿y tu gallardo esposo?

—ha ido a comprarme helado—aclaró sonriendo—James Sirius tenía antojo—murmuró acariciándose perezosamente la hinchada barriga, Sirius rió divertido.

—vaya gran esposo que te conseguiste verdecita—Ginny rodó los ojos.

—odio ese estúpido apodo, ¿ya te lo había dicho?—el aludido asintió.

—por supuesto, pero a mí me gusta—suspiró—de todos modos, tengo algo importante que decirte.

—Eso es obvio—él asintió.

—Pues bien, entonces tendrás que esperar—sonrió y se sentó en el asiento más cercano—esperaré a que llegue el leoncito y también James, aunque él no ha de tardar tanto, después también faltaría Remus y sí tenemos algo de suerte vendrán Dora y Lily…

—¿Cómo?—murmuró estupefacta—¿acaso has hecho una reunión de familia en mi casa y sin mi consentimiento? No es no los aprecie Sirius, pero si no te has dado cuenta ya casi va a ser la media noche y en cualquier momento podría romper fuente…

—no lo digas, ¿sí?—dijo de repente pálido—el último parto al que asistí fue al de Tonks y…—tembló sin poderlo evitar—creo que… ¡Merlín! Que es increíble como…

—Oh vasta Sirius—lo calló sin una pisca de remordimiento y frunciendo el ceño se sentó en el sillón.

Y fue justo en ese momento en el que la puerta se volvió a abrir y entre murmullos y carcajadas aparecieron Lily y James, la primera cargaba un gran bol en las manos, el segundo sonreía con descarado.

—¡verdecita!—vociferó al observarla y sin almendrarse se acercó hasta ella para después darle un sonoro beso en el cachete y unas suaves palmaditas a su estomago. —¿Cómo está James?—cuestionó.

—Sirius—aclaró Black levantándose—se llama Sirius también.

—pero James es mejor—murmuró su amigo encarándolo.

—¡estas loco! Sirius es cien veces mejor, tiene más estilo mi nombre…

—pero James…

—Parecen un viejo matrimonio niños—dijo burlona Lily—no sé si sentirme celosa…—continuó y dejando el bol en la mesita más cercana se acercó a Ginny y la apretó en un fuerte abrazo.

—No te preocupes Lily, James no es mi tipo. La panza de los postres ya ha arruinado su figura—murmuró burlón Sirius.

—¿Cómo estas querida?—cuestionó la pelirroja mayor ignorando los reclamos de su esposo y las contestaciones de su amigo, la muchacha le sonrió con delicadeza.

—ansiosa—Lily asintió.

—yo estaba igual cuando Harry iba a nacer—murmuró—pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…

Fue entonces cuando la chimenea se iluminó y por ella salió Remus, iba solo y en cuanto vio el agradable entorno familiar, sonrió.

—Buenas noches—murmuró y entonces se acercó a ambas pelirrojas y las saludo con un abrazó fraternal.

—¿Cómo va todo Ginny?—la muchacha se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, últimamente era todo lo que la gente preguntaba cuando la veía.

—bien—dijo amablemente y Remus sonrió pero incluso antes de abrir la boca Sirius apareció y tomándole del hombro lo llevó hasta donde estaba James.

—¿verdad que Sirius es mejor que James?—urgió, Remus apretó los labios.

—buenas noches a ustedes también amigos, yo estoy bien y Dora y Teddy también, gracias por preguntar…

—sí, sí, claro…—murmuró ansiosamente James—necesitamos a alguien objetivo que haga entender a Sirius que James es mejor… así que, ¿Por qué no nos das tu fallo Remus?—Ginny simplemente sonrió.

Sí, definitivamente vivía una vida feliz y completa, eso no era mentira y tenía que reconocer que ser parte de una familia de nuevo le había sentado bien. Era más feliz cuando escuchaba alguna boba discusión de los tres adultos o cuando Lily le sonreía y ambas hablaban largo y tendido sobre los hombres Potter, para disgusto de ambos.

Tenía la vida que jamás había creído posible, no después de que quedase tan sola y su única vía de escape se transformara en un Malfoy; y es que, si años atrás se le hubiese dicho que terminaría así ella se hubiese reído con aquella frialdad que hace años no utilizaba y hubiese dicho algo hiriente, porque siempre había pensado que terminaría en una fría mansión como una estirada señora amargada, pero de alguna manera, feliz.

Después de todo estaría en un ambiente en el que sería aceptada y podría formar su propia familia, además con Draco las cosas nunca había ido mal, se entendían y estaba segura que hubiesen podido funcionar y con el tiempo, tal vez llegarse a amar de verdad.

Ahora todos esos pensamientos le daban escalofríos, era ajeno a lo que ahora representaba Ginny… Potter. Sí, acabar casada con Harry y a punto de tener a su primer hijo hubiese sonado descabellado para cualquiera que los hubiese conocido antes, cuando ambos aun asistían a Hogwarts.

Pero, ¿a quien le importaba aquello? Era feliz, mucho más de lo que jamás había sido, y le amaba, añoraba y necesitaba a Harry con el mismo menester con el que él lo hacía. Sí, se amaban con aquel punto de locura extraña que se fusionaba cuando ambos se observaban y que explicaba que se buscarían y se encontrarían pese a todo.

Era la señora Potter, Merlín; una bonita y joven pelirroja de sangre pura; amiga de los mayores enemigos de su esposo en el colegio y orgullosa de haber pertenecido a la casa que por años había sido desprestigiada.

No, no había sido ningún secreto cuanto sufrirían cuando ellos habían comenzado de verdad a intentar que aquello que tenían funcionase y pronto recibió con entereza los desplantes de sus compañeros y las miradas cargadas de miseria de Draco, además tuvo que soportar a su familia que de repente parecía mostrar interés en ella y que al menos –la mayoría- trataba a Harry como una especie de salvador que había alejado a su hermana de las terribles garras del lado oscuro.

Por supuesto, para Harry tampoco había sido fácil, ella lo sabía. Al principio había pensado que sus padres tratarían de que se alejase de ella y se buscase a alguien menos rota, pero para su sorpresa no había así y tal vez por eso ahora les quería tanto.

Porque la habían aceptado desde el primer momento y como no, la habían tratado como una más de su familia, lo que de paso ya incluía el combo de bromas que recibía del padre y padrinos de su novio. Pero a pesar de todo, eso no impidió que sufriese una especie de ley del hielo por todos los alumnos de su casa, en especial por la de sus mejores amigos. Eso le había destruido, por supuesto pero jamás había llegado a reprochárselo y ella solía no mencionarlo, después de todo, las cosas no serían así si el mejor amigo de su novio no resultase ser, de hecho, el hermano al que tanto había detestado.

Sí, había sido un año difícil para él y cuando terminó y al siguiente, regreso sola. Lo había sido peor para ella, que estar alejada tanto tiempo de él casi le había resultado imposible. Porque después de ser tan independiente, se dio cuenta que una parte de sí, solo existía gracias a Harry; era la que años atrás se había secado pero que ahora era parte de su personalidad otra vez. Sus sonrisas verdaderas, casi tiernas y sus ojos brillosos que aparentaban tener solo felicidad.

Entonces cuando terminó los estudios y fue contratada para las Hollye arpies, la felicidad aun tardo en conseguirse, había que admitirlo. Las cosas con Harry iban geniales, no obstante con su familia todo había parecido ir de mal en peor.

La grieta que se había abierto entre ellos desde que comenzó Hogwarts resulto imposible de curar, fue doloroso admitirlo, pero no podía seguir negándose a aceptarlo. Sus padres y su familia no conocían ya nada de ella, y sus hermanos la había herido tanto que por más que trató no pudo simplemente continuar y olvidar todo; y un día caluroso –como olvidarlo- había tomado sus cosas y se había ido.

Recordaba con especial énfasis a su madre llorando, era lo que más le había dolido. Molly Weasley pese a todo había tratado de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para con ella, el problema es que jamás había sabido cómo hacerlo y los años habían pasado y un día simplemente había descubierto que su Ginny ya no era más la niña pequeña que había criado. Sabía que se culpaba, pero… ¿Qué hubiese podido hacer de todos modos?

En aquel momento Ginny tenía su coraza de frialdad a su máximo nivel y de verdad pensaba que su martirio terminaría cuándo se volviese una Malfoy. Su madre simplemente no hubiese podido contra aquella lógica; no había ningún culpable.

Era algo que sabía que sucedería desde que, en el primer domingo después de que se graduase y toda la familia se reunió, descubrió lo poco que ya encajaba con ellos. Aun le lastimaba, por supuesto. Eran su familia pese a todo, pero no había nada que hacer, las cosas no las podía forzar y hasta que no sintiese aquel pequeño desprecio hacia sus hermanos le resultaría difícil volver a ser parte de los Weasley.

Y no se había equivocado, mudarse había sido lo mejor para su salud mental y para la de Harry que tanto se preocupaba por ella.

Era algo vergonzoso, pero después de ello sólo mantuvo contacto con sus padres y sólo ocasionalmente con sus hermanos. Y lentamente comenzó a perdonarles, primero fue Bill a quien tanto había querido de niña y le había exigido ser la madrina de la hija que esperaba, después lentamente cada uno de sus hermanos supo abrirse de nuevo un pequeño hueco en su corazón. Y aunque habían pasado ya varios años, sabía que no había llegado a perdonarlos totalmente. Eso estaba claro, en especial a Ron.

Con él aun resultaba difícil hablar sin tener la necesidad de cubrirse con su coraza, no era premeditado ni tampoco lo hacía a propósito y sabía que a Ron aquello le dolía, además, le había pedido perdón y ella había como que aceptado ese perdón. Aun así… ese era el problema, Ron, los gemelos, sus padres… cada uno de ellos la había dañado en gran o menor medida. Eso nadie lo cambiaria, aunque quisiese.

—¿papá? ¡mamá!, ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?—la masculina y conocida voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y negando enfocó la vista en su esposo, quien sorprendido era abrazado por Lily, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que el azabache sostenía con una mano una bolsa transparente, en donde se adivina un bote de helado.

—Sirius nos ha invitado—se apresuró a decir James cuando acercándose a su hijo le dio una fraternal abrazó, de nuevo Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

La relación de Harry con su padre le había sorprendido al principio, ambos hombres pese a tener notables diferencias en cuanto a su forma de ver la vida, se amaban. No era ningún secreto que James procuraba a su hijo y viese por él antes de cualquier otro y que Harry contara con su padre para todo.

Su relación había sido motivo de observación para la interesada pelirroja que sorprendida observaba como James le jugaba bromas a su novio y después ambos se reían cuando Harry salía más tranquilo de su cuarto, después de que enojado azotase la puerta. Se reconocían de aquella manera única, él sabía cuando su Harry tenía problemas y cuando esto pasaba, Ginny se apartaba un poquito porque entonces James llegaba con dos tazas de chocolate y ambos se enfrascaban en una platica llena de susurros y silencios.

Una vez había platicado de ello con Lily, fue poco después de que ambos se casaran y a él le asignaran un caso especialmente difícil; "tal vez no lo entiendas" le había dicho sonriendo "incluso a mí me costó trabajo hacerlo, pero así es. Yo amo a Harry, daría mi vida por él pero James… cuando Harry nació encontró su camino y si antes de él aun tenía dudas de quién era y que quería, todas desaparecieron, Harry no sólo lo hizo padre, no, no lo hizo todo lo que es ahora"

—eso es considerado de tu parte Sirius, te me has adelantado casi un día—murmuró Harry acercándose a ella, el aludido rió con ganas.

—tenía ganas de cambiar la rutina así que por eso la reunión familiar se adelanto una noche entera—sonrió—de todos modos, hay algo que quiero decirles—el azabache bufó y entonces se paró a lado de la pelirroja y acarició su abultado vientre, posteriormente le dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Te he traído tu helado linda—murmuró levantando la bolsa, Ginny sonrió.

—podrías guardarlo cielo, se me han quitado las ganas…

—¿Qué? Ginny, tuve que recorrer media ciudad hasta la tienda de autoservicio más cercana…

—dame eso Harry—murmuró Lily, el azabache le paso la bolsa enojado—ya me lo comeré yo—dijo negando—sinceramente, parece que nadie comprende lo que es estar embarazada. Los antojos vienen y van y tú debes cumplirlos como buen esposo y futuro padre que eres. Además, se la debes a Ginny, al menos James hace tener antojos normales, tú casi siempre hacías que se me antojaran platillos que…

—una vez me despertó a la una de la mañana diciendo que quería pulpo con chocolate—continuó James haciendo una mueca, en la sala todos soltaron una risita divertida. —Lo peor es que se lo comió todo…

—que asco—murmuró Harry, Lily entonces abrió el bote de helado y convocando una cuchara, comenzó a comerlo.

—tú lo tenías, no yo, hijo fuiste un embarazo realmente extraño.

—pues lo extraño no se le ha quitado pelirroja—aclaró Sirius entonces adelantándose—y ahora que estamos todos, me gustaría dar un aviso—fue en ese momento en el que levantó el libro de tapas de vedes, James a su lado lo observó sorprendido.

—es…—Sirius asintió sonriendo—no lo puedo creer… ¿Cuándo?

—hace unas horas pero no pude esperar más para enseñarlo—James rió.

—¡No lo puedo creer!—entonces se lo arrebató y levantando la varita hizo aparecer unas letras rojas, era el titulo que Black había escondido.

—¡Pero si ha quedado genial!—vociferó—mira Lunático, acércate y… pero si aquí abajo está tú nombre—el aludido en seguida se acercó, sonrió cuando supo lo que era.

—no sabía que…

—¿Qué es eso?—interrumpió Lily curiosa, James sonrió encantado y entonces levantó el libro para que todos pudiesen leer el titulo.

"_Pasión y odio" una historia de casas._

_Basado en hechos reales_

Después aparecía un dibujo de un león con una serpiente y justo abajo los nombres de Cornamenta, Lunático y Canuto.

—¡No puede ser!—vociferó Lily sonriendo—¿Cómo han hecho para publicarlo?—cuestionó interesada, a su lado el joven matrimonio aun no reaccionaba, se habían quedado de piedra.

—no fue demasiado difícil—contestó James—la novela prácticamente tiene todo para triunfar… trata de una historia de amor imposible con dos protagonistas de personalidad marcada y un predecible final trágico que no es trágico—sonrió entonces—ni siquiera fue difícil escribirlo, yo redacte los hechos reales, Sirius inventó otros tantos y Remus lo transcribió utilizando palabras sofisticadas…

—al menos trabajaron en equipo—dijo Lily riendo—¿Qué les parece el libro chicos?—cuestionó interesada.

—¡No puedo creer que de verdad lo hicieras!—vociferó iracundo el azabache, al fin había aceptado que su padre no mentía cuando dijo que sacaría su historia con Ginny en un libro—¿Cómo pudiste?—James se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente—¿Cómo pudieron?

—¡por favor Harry! No hagas un drama—advirtió contento Sirius—cualquiera se alegraría de que su historia de amor traspase generaciones…

—además, hemos hecho un gran trabajo—continuó Remus.

—voy a matarlos—murmuró Ginny y cual psicópata comenzó a buscar su varita, espantados el trio de hombres se alejaron unos pasos y Harry luchando contra las ganas de ayudar a su esposa, trató de tranquilizarla.

—Ginny, cielo…

—¡No!—vociferó la pelirroja—ustedes trio de Gryffindors idiotas me las pagaran…

—¡Oye!—se defendió Sirius—no es justo que utilices a nuestra perfecta y divertida casa como un insulto…

—¡pues sí!—vociferó ella aun enojada, había dejado de buscar la varita y se enfrentaba a Sirius asesinándolo con la mirada —¡no puedo creer que expongan mi vida privada de esta manera!

—pero sí no la vamos a exponer—se apresuró a aclarar Remus—no somos tan estúpidos Ginny, por eso utilizamos nuestros nombres de merodeador y por eso mismo les cambiamos los nombres a todos los protagonistas—por fin Ginny pareció curiosa.

—¿en serio?—este asintió.

—¿quieres escuchar la contraportada?—cuestionó James, ella curiosa asintió y alejándose unos pasos se acercó de nuevo a Harry, este último le regalo una sonrisa, como se divertía cuando su esposa sacaba todo su coraje con alguien que no fuera él.

—_porque el amor está plagado de barreras_—James comenzó a leer con una voz clara y emocionada—_y los historias felices sólo existen en los libros que ella secretamente lee; después de todo no es más que una Sliteryn que se ha enamorado profundamente de un Gryfffindor_.—su voz tembló de la emoción apenas contenida—_Deben odiarse, eso dicta la sociedad y el futuro esposo de ella; no se pertenecen ni jamás lo harán. Sin embargo, hubiese sido más fácil aceptarlo si una tarde lluviosa llena de ruiseñores cantando, mientras ambos se gritaban, sus labios no se hubiesen fundido en un apasionado beso. _

Cuando terminó un silencio casi absorbente les invadió, hasta que segundos después Harry se agachó y tomando su estomago comenzó a reír, Ginny pronto le siguió y Lily apenas sonrió conteniendo la carcajada, naturalmente el trio de hombres se sintió ofendido.

—¿Qué causa tanta risa? ¡es genial!—vociferó Sirius. Harry aun duro unos segundos más riéndose hasta que suspirando se pudo contener.

—no es precisamente lo que uno espera oír, ¿tú recuerdas a los ruiseñores cantando Gin?—ella negó después de soltar una risita.

—no, pero tal vez me distraje leyendo libros con finales felices—volvió a reír encantada y cansada se volvió a sentar en el sillón, Harry no tardo en seguirle, Lily divertida también se sentó.

—¿Cómo han llamado a los protagonistas?—cuestionó interesada, su esposo bufó. — ¡Oh, por favor James! fue divertido y queremos seguir divirtiéndonos más—al final los tres merodeadores se observaron y sonrieron, claramente lo hallaban amenizados, entonces también se sentaron.

—Ginny se llama Mina y es castaña y mandona—contestó Sirius—y Harry es Draker un chico Gryffindor paliducho y presuntuoso—no sobra decir que cuando el matrimonio pudo hilar la procedencia de los nombres, volvió a reír divertido.

—no puedo creerlo…—murmuró Lily negando—cuando Hermione se entere los descuartizara y Ron terminara por matarlos…—sonrió—después Drakar los demandara—había esa nota de advertencia en su voz que no fue tomada en serio porque al instante los tres hombres negaron.

—No pueden, como escritores tenemos nuestro derecho a expresarnos como queramos…

Ginny divertida sonrió.

—Léanme el inicio—murmuró casi ordenando, Sirius fue el que ahora se aclaró la garganta y tomando el libro, lo abrió.

—capitulo uno. Por años ha existido un profundo y arraigado odio entre las casas de Gryffindor y Slyterin, eso para nadie es un secreto…—sonrió entonces encantado—se repudian y ambas se ignoran con la misma facilidad con la que se buscan, es un campo magnético casi vicioso que obliga que a pesar de que no se toleran, siempre se busquen. Las historias siempre comienzan introduciendo a los personajes. Pues bien; ella es Mina, la adolescente que escondida en algún invernadero lee con regocijo su última novela romántica; está conteniendo el aliento y el cabello castaño se pega a sus mejillas ruborizadas por el frio, luce extraña sin su mirada de hielo y su sonrisa helada, parece otra y sí cualquiera la hubiese visto, podría haber pensado que era una muchacha encantadora cuyo único defecto sin duda alguna es la bufanda con los colores verde y plateado que cubre su garganta. Por otro lado, en el cielo está él, chico promedio con calificaciones regulares y una aparente popularidad, vuela zigzagueando y luciéndose frente a las féminas hormonales que forman su club de admirados, el perfecto chico guapo y amable que todas quieren no es otro más que Drakar, el platinado Gryffindor.

—¿Qué les pareció?—cuestionó emocionado Remus, vale. No sobra decir que de nuevo el matrimonio y Lily rieron a carcajadas.

—dime amor, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te escondías a leer novelas románticas?—Ginny sonrió cuando Harry gallardamente le tomó la mano.

—era un secreto, mi guapo platinado—de nuevo ambos rieron divertidos.

—no sé lo que les causa tanta risa, el libro es muy bueno, ya verán que nos haremos famosos…

—por supuesto papá—aclaró un sonriente Harry, entonces divertido silbó.

—¿y quien la hace de Draker… quiero decir, Draco?—Ginny frunció los labios, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado no podía hacer que su querido Harry se llevase bien con Draco, ambos seguían insultándose cuando ambos eran invitados por Astoria.

—por aquí viene algo…—murmuró Sirius buscando entre las paginas, al final sonrió encantado—escucha Harry, esto te gustara: Mina observó con atención al adolescente frente a ella y las comparaciones –por más que trató de no hacerlas- volvieron a inundar su cabeza; que si Draker tenía los ojos más provistos de vida, que si Draker la hacia sonreír mucho más, que sí Draker… "¿Qué piensas?", murmuró él cuando se dio cuenta de la observación y la muchacha en seguida se protegió por su coraza, "en nada" "Bueno, pues deberías comenzar a hacerlo, no tengo todo el día" "¿a qué te refieres?" cuestionó confundida, él observó enojado "sinceramente Mina, ¿Qué te sucede? Prometiste que me acompañarías a molestar a algunos cuando niños y después ambos iríamos a con los elfos por mucha comida, el elfo idiota prometió hacerme cinco pasteles de chocolate" No tuvo que decir nada más, Mina ya se había levantado y suspirando asentía; después de todo Drakar era sólo una clase extraña de amigo, no tenían nada más de parecido y Dudley Dursey, mago de sangre pura y amante de la comida, sería su futuro esposo.

Está vez el único que se rió fue Harry, simplemente no lo podía soportar a pesar de que su mujer le fulminara con la mirada de esa manera, jamás pensó que su padre fuese a hacer eso. ¡Dudley Dursey! Por Dios…

—no es precisamente un doble muy parecido, ¿verdad?—cuestionó enojada. Sabía que a ninguno de los Potter les gustaban los Malfoy, pero eso no significaba que ahora que ella formaba parte de la familia, pensara igual. Draco había sido su amigo mucho tiempo, prácticamente en él se había refugiado y era –antes de Harry- en quien más había confiado. Le había costado mucho que la perdonase, jamás siquiera hubiese pensado que Draco sí la quería, y cuando al fin lo había logrado –que no fue sino, hasta que él y Astoria comenzaron a salir- no pudo sentirse con la conciencia tranquila.

—Oh vamos Calabacita, no te enojes. Tú sabes que es divertido—murmuró en su oído el azabache y con cuidado acarició su estomago, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿se divirtieron con esto verdad?—murmuró suspirando, los tres asintieron.

—Fue bastante divertido a decir verdad, necesitamos de toda nuestra creatividad—Ginny rió.

—Esto es pata ti Ginny, ¿quieres saber quien la hace de Ron?—una sonrisa a lo Sliteryn adornó la cara de la pelirroja cuando asintió.

*"""*  
**Muchos años atrás.**

Ginny observó nerviosa a su novio y él se dedico a disfrutar aquel aparente nerviosismo, pocas veces desde que él y Ginny habían comenzado a salir la había visto tan fuera de sí misma y su perfección que aunque trataba era imposible de dejar a un lado. Después se acercó hasta ella y tomando su mano acarició sus nudillos.

—respira—murmuró, sorprendentemente Ginny tomó una gran bocanada de aire—todo estará bien, ellos no te comerán.

—pero… ¿y si yo no les gusto Harry?—él sonrió ante lo tierna que la muchacha lucia con ese miedo sin fundamentos.

—Hey… ellos te amaran. De hecho, ya lo hacen.

—pero…

—Merlín Ginny, ¿Qué es lo que tanto temes?—ella se mordió el labio y enfocó la vista hacía el frente, ambos seguían caminando por la acera hacía la casa Potter.

—soy una slyterin y… ¿y si piensan que no soy la indicada para ti? Harry, eso me destruiría.

Ginny podía ser fuerte y despreocupada, se había adaptado a la soledad y la independencia pero cuando hablaba de esa manera con Harry este descubría que la chica estaba aun muy herida y que pese a todo, los desplantes y los prejuicios que la escatimaban como una fría víbora aun le lastimaban.

—no conoces a mis padres Gin—negó entonces suspirando—ellos no son así, respetan mis decisiones y te quieren. De verdad—ella se removió incomoda.

—pero… ¿y si no?—en aquel momento comenzó a nevar.

Al principio cuando Harry la había invitado a pasar la navidad a su casa ella se había negado. Estaba tan acostumbrada a pasarla con Draco en Hogwarts o con Astoria en su casa que no lo había creído conveniente. Sin embargo, dado que Draco no le hablaba y Astoria mantenía su distancia la idea de pasar una navidad sola no le había apetecido y si a eso le sumamos las insistencias de Harry al final había aceptado.

Por supuesto, la idea no había sido tan aterradora hasta aquel momento. En fin, si todo salía bien ella y Harry pasarían una semana en la casa Potter y si no era así, ella regresaría esa misma noche.

Había que admitir que la idea de convivir con ellos por más de un día le había puesto nerviosa e ideas locas sobre a dónde la mandarían a dormir la habían consumido hasta que Harry riendo le había dicho que en la casa habían varias habitaciones de invitados. No terminaría en una azotea, mucho menos en la alfombrilla de la sala.

Aquello era un alivio pero indudablemente no la había calmado totalmente, en su mente aun podía presentir el desprecio de los Potter, después de todo. ¿Quién querría a una chica rota y sola para su único hijo tan perfecto?

Jamás había sido tan insegura… y no tenía porqué, Harry se había cansado de repetirle que todo estaría bien y que al contrario de ella, él temía que la aceptasen tan pronto porque eso significaría que podría formar parte del repertorio de chistes y bromas de su padre y sus amigos con más rapidez.

En realidad, todo lo que Harry le decía sobre su familia le parecía imposible. Sonaba como una loca familia de película que siempre terminaba en situaciones asombrosas y ridículamente imposibles pero que al final todos se querían.

—¿quiere qué te platique sobre algo?—ella lo observó con atención y asintió, el apretó su mano. —Ron me contacto la semana pasada—Ginny lo observó sorprendida. La relación de su hermano y su novio había sido punto muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo. —Hablamos mucho, en especial sobre ti.

—¿Qué dijo?—cuestionó con un tono filoso, el levantó ambas cejas.

—nada malo, deberías aceptar hablar con él Ginny, de verdad ha cambiado—suspiró entonces con fuerza—está arrepentido.

—se me hace un poco tarde para eso.

—nunca es demasiado tarde.

—¿le perdonaste entonces?

—aun no—negó con una sonrisa apenas perceptible—estaba avergonzado y lo poco que dijo fue de corazón pero aun necesitamos aclarar muchas cosas. ¿Sabes? El solía venir el día de navidad a mi casa y el tema salió a flote; cuando se entero de que tú vendrías conmigo dijo que le parecía bien.

—como si necesitara su permiso…—farfulló la pelirroja y Harry suspiró. Ginny aun necesitaba sanar mucho.

—no me refiero a eso y estoy seguro que él tampoco lo hacía. Creo que fue su propia manera de decirnos que estaba feliz por nosotros. Pero dejemos los temas agrios para después, bienvenida a mi casa—Ginny sorprendida observó la pequeña mansión frente a ellos dos. Había estado tan concentrada en lo que Harry le decía que no se había dado cuenta cuando ambos habían acelerado el paso y mucho menos, cuando Harry se había detenido.

Rió cuando ella se soltó de él y haciendo una rápida bola de nieve, la aventó contra sí. El golpe fue certero en el pecho, pero aun riendo el formó también una bola de nieve y poco después ambos se enfrascaron en una guerrilla a muerte súbita llena de risas.

—¡Harry!—aquel gritó sacó a ambos de su pequeño mundo y a la par su mirada se dirigió a la puerta principal, parada justo debajo estaba Lily que haciendo señas seguía gritando para que se acercaran.

—me van a regañar Ginny—murmuró cual niño chiquito cuando limpiándose la rodillas se acercó a la pelirroja que de repente había adquirido su mascara de cortesía fría habitual.

Sin tomarse de las manos ambos caminaron hacía la puerta, cuando llegaron frente a Lily ella los evaluó con la mirada y dedicó una mirada llena de amabilidad a la chica.

—pero mira como has dejado a la pobre Ginny, Harry—riñó observando a su hijo—podría enfermarse con este clima, ¿no pensaste en eso?

—pero…—su madre negó haciéndolo callar al instante y sonriéndole a Ginny tomó fría mano—te daré chocolate caliente querida. Me llamó Lily, por cierto—entonces la metió a su casa, Ginny sorprendida ante el recibimiento la siguió. En el pasillo Lily sacó su varita y en cuestión de segundos la muchacha estuvo totalmente seca—tenía muchas ganas de conocerte—continuó parloteando—y debo decirte que eres mucho más bonita de lo que me imaginaba.

Harry por otro lado había entrado ya a su casa refunfuñando y sin molestarse en secarse siguió a ambas mujeres. No pudo evitar divertirse ante la mirada estupefacta de la pelirroja y el parloteo amistoso de su mamá. Tal vez Ginny de verdad esperaba que la sentaran en una silla y como en un interrogatorio, comenzaran a lanzarle preguntas.

Aquel recibimiento distaba mucho de los que conocía. Su madre normalmente era toda dulzura, parlanchina y despreocupada. No era para nada una mujer estirada y amargada.

—Señorita Ginevra, es un gusto conocerla—la voz de su padre le sacó una carcajada que apenas confundió con un carraspeo, Ginny que por fin se había soltado de la mano de Lily observó a James Potter con atención y cuando estaba a punto de contestar con la misma cordialidad, Lily habló.

—James querido, por favor deja de actuar como un idiota y tú Sirius, ¿podrías salir de detrás del sillón? Honestamente, ¿quieres espantarla?

La pelirroja se sintió perdida y todavía perdió más el hilo de la cordura en aquella casa cuando James soltó una carcajada y el semblante serio desapareció, después la tomó en un sorpresivo abrazo que la hizo perder el aliento.

—¡Ginny! Llámame James, ¿vale?—aclaró cuando se separó, justo en ese momento Sirius salió del sillón y Ginny de verdad que sintió temor. Aquel era el padrino loco e inmaduro de su novio. El hombre ajeno a lo que causaba se acercó hasta la muchacha y galantemente besó su mano.

—hermosa Ginevra—murmuró con voz áspera y masculina—mis ojos jamás han visto tanta belleza junta—las mejillas de la aludida adquirieron un tono rosado y Harry se adelantó lo suficiente como para lanzarle una mirada sucia a Black.

—te recuerdo que es mi novia, Sirius—el aludido rió junto a James aun sin soltarle la mano.

—en vez de hacer escenitas de celos deberías secarte cervatillo, además, Ginny no está casada contigo, podría muy bien darse cuenta del macho que soy y…

—oh vasta Sirius—una mujer de cabello rosa y ropa extravagante apareció de la nada—él suele decir a todas eso, lo mejor es ignorarlo—ahora se dirigió a Ginny y dándole un manotazo a Black, abrazó a la pelirroja.

—me llamo Tonks…

—Nimphadora—ella le lanzó una fea mirada a Black.

—sí, y si alguno de ustedes me dice así sufrirá—enfocó su vista de nuevo en la pelirroja—llámame Tonks, ese es mi nombre ahora y mi apellido es Lupin—ella asintió perdida y la última de sus presentaciones le sonrió. Aquella sonrisa la tranquilizo.

—yo soy Remus—se presentó y al igual que Tonks la abrazó aunque el abrazó fue mucho menos efusivo y largo.

—¿puedes secarme papá?, mamá olvido de repente que yo soy su hijo—por el rabillo del ojo Ginny observó a James secar a su hijo.

—no seas absurdo bebé, sabes que yo te amo mucho…

—¡mamá!—las risas de Sirius fue seguida por todos, Ginny incluso sonrió.

El algún momento de todo aquel circo de presentaciones se había sentido cómoda. La familia de Harry parecía una algarabía de felicidad y alegría, todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba.

—y bien, díganme, ¿Cómo se conocieron?—cuestionó Sirius cuando al fin se todos sentaron en la sala. Al principio a Ginny le había incomodado no ir precisamente arreglada pero Harry le había dicho que en su familia aquello se hacía hasta la hora de la cena. Antes cada uno se ponía su ropa más cómoda aunque está fuera vieja. Claro, había comentado que le había costado mucho convencer a Sirius de no aparecer en calzoncillos como otras veces y aquellos a Ginny le había sonado a broma pero ahora que conocía al hombre en cuestión podía asegurar que sería capaz de ello.

—vamos juntos a la escuela, la conocí cuando el sombrero seleccionador tocó su cabeza—Harry habló exasperado como si tratase con un niño con graves problemas, Sirius sonrió encantado.

—deberías tratarme con respeto a o si no Ginny se enterara de todo tu sucio historial…

—¿me estás amenazando?—el aludido asintió y enfocó su mirada perversa a Ginny.

—lindura, ¿alguna vez este alcornoque de tu novio te contó sobre su época de nudista?

—¡yo tampoco sé esa historia!—interrumpió Tonks saltando sobre su asiento, claramente estaba pidiendo que la contaran pero Sirius todavía tenía su vista en Ginny quien negó apenas moviendo la cabeza.

—pues bien, la historia se remonta a…

—¡Mamá!—interrumpió el azabache, parecía que aquel grito ya era cosa de todos los días porque Ginny fue la única que se sobresalto.

—no lo detendré cielo, la historia me gusta mucho—dijo Lily sonriendo.

—Harry tenía seis años—siguió Black ajeno a la interrupción—y había descubierto que sin nada de ropa su "cosita" era totalmente libre—el bochorno fue total para ambos adolescentes—así que como imaginaran decidió que la ropa era cosa de locos y un buen día se quitó su ropa y comenzó a andar por la casa como Lily lo trajo al mundo—un nuevo puñado de risas inundo el lugar—Lily y James como buenos padres normales que eran trataron de detenerlo, pero nada en el mundo parecía lo bastante fuerte para hacer que Harry cambiara de opinión. Salía a jugar así y muchas veces trató de acompañar a sus padres de esa manera así que ellos continuamente le ponían un hechizo desilusionador.

—fueron dos divertidos años, hay que admitirlo—continuó James ante la estupefacción de Ginny—y en aquel tiempo logramos que se tapara con un taparrabos muy al estilo de hombre de la selva; aun así teníamos un popurrí de vestuarios mágicos/desilusionadores para toda ocasión, iban desde ochenteros hasta hombre de las caverna.

—¿Y cómo fue que volvió a usar ropa?—cuestionó la pelirrosa.

—Digamos que ir a clase vestido de todos esos trajes que James, Sirius y yo creábamos le acarreó un sinfín de sobrenombres, el pobre se rindió ante el sistema—contestó Remus, todos volvieron a reír.

Y el resto de la tarde pasó entre risas hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, Ginny mientras tanto había podido hablar un poco más y la inspección de la casa le había hecho sonreír. Habían fotos de aquella loca familia en todos los lugares y los adornos navideños daban un aspecto totalmente acogedor.

De repente todos comenzaron a pararse y ella terminó por seguirles, de nuevo Lily se paró a su lado.

—preparamos un cuarto para ti, allí podrías cambiarte—ella asintió y apenas y pudo despedirse de Harry quien sonriéndole le decía adiós con la mano.

Para la ocasión había comprado un nuevo vestido y aquello había sido una verdadera lucha, en especial porque quería causar una buena impresión. Al final había elegido un vertido color verde botella largo y algo ceñido –pero no lo suficiente- que dejaba ver sólo un poco de su espalda. También se había agarrado el cabello en una coleta alta que dejaba ver su blanco cuello y su único adorno era una gargantilla que siempre usaba y la pulsera que Harry le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

Tenía que admitir que no se encontraba nerviosa, la familia de Harry la hacía sentir como en su casa y aquello hacía que algo dentro de ella bailara emocionada.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta y ella supo que se trata de Harry, se acercó a abrirla. La apariencia de su novio distaba mucho a la apariencia que momentos antes había tenido, traía puesto un traje muy al estilo muggle y sin corbata había desabrochado el primer botón de la camisa. Algo en su cabeza entendió que aquello le ganaría una reprimenda con Lily.

—estas preciosa Ginny—dijo regalándole una rosa, ella sonrió.

—tú estas muy guapo—murmuró tomando la rosa, Harry aprovechó para tomarle la mano y acercándose a ella, besarla como tanto había añorado.

La risa perruna de Sirius los interrumpió.

—me parece que están haciendo algo más interesante pero Lily se enojara si no bajan—con aquello se alejó silbando. A diferencia de Harry, el usaba un sencillo pantalón de vestir y como si la situación lo ameritase, traía una chamarra de cuero.

—¿Qué te parece mi familia?—cuestionó Harry sin una pisca de vergüenza cuando jalando la mano de Ginny la urgió por comenzar a caminar.

—son geniales—él sonrió.

—eso dicen y en especial hablan de Sirius como el inmaduro desesperante a quien por extraño que suene, no cae mal.

Con aquella afirmación llegaron al comedor, Sirius ya había ocupado un lugar y a un lado Tonks aun con su cabello rosa y su vestido de un rosa palo susurraba con Remus. Harry jaló a Ginny a ambos se sentaron frente a Sirius. Poco después bajaron Lily y James, ambos vestían con elegancia propia de tal evento.

—¿y tú corbata Harry?

—feliz navidad mamá—la mujer bufó antes de sentarse a su lado, James se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa.

La mesa aun se encontraba totalmente vacía cuando Lily se levantó.

—ah sido un año lleno de sorpresas y felicidad—observó a su hijo y a Ginny—estoy muy feliz de estar junto a ustedes este día. Los quiero mucho a todos.

Después de aquella afirmación chasqueó los dedos y la comida apareció. Sí Ginny esperaba que la cena fuese como en la casa de Astoria en donde tenían que esperar hasta que su padre comenzara a comer, se equivoco bastante cuando en seguida todos comenzaron a jalarse platos y servirse comida. Viéndolo desde el modo objetivo resultaba una cosa ridícula arreglarse para algo así pero alzándose de hombros también comenzó a servirse comida. De reojo pudo observar como Sirius le aventaba un pedazo de pan a James y este lo comía entre risas.

—y dime Ginny, ¿Cómo es estar en Slyterin?—en seguida la muchacha dejo de respirar y su vista subió hasta Black que sonreía con jubilo, no parecía arrepentido de la pregunta y esta no había sido dicha en una manera burlona. Era simple curiosidad.

—no lo sé—murmuró—jamás he estado en ninguna otra casa—todos rieron ante la respuesta.

—yo tengo la teoría de que todos ustedes saben hablar parsel—continuó cuando Ginny se relajó—¡Shhhhh jaaaaaa shuuuu veliscoooo!... ¿me entendiste Ginny?—ella negó y Sirius pareció realmente triste—te pedí que me pasaras la sal…

—¿sabes Ginny?—llamó su atención James cuando la muchacha le dio la sal a Black—su historia es tan drama peliculero con presupuesto mediocre que es tan bonito—todos volvieron a reír —pero ya en serio, toda mi vida me contaron algunas cosas sobre Slyterin que me gustaría que tú me aseveraras… ¿es cierto que su sala común tiene calabozos reales?

—porque eso sería genial Ginny—opinó Remus también curioso.

—oh sí—continuó Sirius—allí podrían vivir una fantasía sexual medio masoquista en donde Harry sea el prisionero y tú la astuta policía—Harry en seguida aventó un pedazo de pavo al hombre quien riendo no la esquivó y cuando se pudo tranquilizar enfocó su vista en James—¿cómo te sientes?—él lo observó curioso unos minutos.

—bien.

—¿no sientes algo extraño en tu organismo?—cuando el hombre negó, pavoroso apartó el plato que comía con fervor, Sirius bufó.

—¿Qué le echaste a mi comida?

—nada—se hizo el inocente.

—¡Dios mio, Lily!—la aturdida voz de Tonks llamó la atención de todos, sorprendidos observaron que la pelirroja Potter había adquirido un tono piel completamente verde. La pelirroja solo tuvo que aparecer un pequeño espejo para soltar un fuerte grito.

—¡Merlín!—vociferó Sirius quien blanco como la cal se levantó al instante—¡la broma era para James, Lily, en serio!

—¡Me las vas a pagar!—dijo ella sin hacerle caso y levantándose de prisa comenzó a perseguir a Sirius lanzándole hechizos.

Ginny estupefacta observó que los restantes en la mesa comían sin preocuparse por los gritos del hombre.

—¿les había comentado que estoy embarazada?—el oportuno comentario de Tonks se ganó la mirada sorprendida de James.

—¡Embarazada!—vociferó levantándose al instante—¡Lunático, Tonks eso es fantástico! ¡Pronto abra un nuevo merodeador en la familia!

Entonces acercándose a Tonks, la abrazó. Después hizo levantar a Remus y tomándolo por el hombro se lo llevó. Aquello lo tenía que saber Sirius para que pudieran comenzar a trazar su futuro brillante como rompe reglas.

—te acostumbraras Ginny—murmuró la pelirrosa cuando la adolescente totalmente fuera de sí aun no lograba entender lo que había pasado—está familia está un poco loca y es exentica pero tu formaras parte integra de ella, te lo aseguro—murmuró y levantándose, tomó su copa. —¡Feliz navidad a todos!—vociferó, desde diferentes lados de la casa obtuvo contestación, lo que sirvió para que se alejara hacía el laberinto, cuando llegó a la puerta observó a ambos adolescente.

—fue un gusto concerté Ginny—entonces apunto hacía el techo—por cierto. Hay un muérdago arriba de ustedes.

Harry espero a que la pelirrosa se fuera para observar a su novia.

—por favor, dime que no sientes deseos de escapar…

—No—se alzó de hombros—esto es muy divertido—rió cuando tomando la barbilla de Harry lo besó.

Poco después ambos se dirigían a la cocina en donde todo el desastre parecía estar en su núcleo.

*"""*

**Muchos años en el futuro. **

Aquella noche no sólo pasaría a la historia familiar como el momento en el que más habían reído por algo que los merodeadores habían hecho. Pasaría a la historia también porque ya sea por tanto reír o porque James Sirius quisiera participar de la fiesta.

Ginny había entrado en trabajo de parto.

Los gritos de la pelirroja y los desmayos del padre primerizo se contarían como una divertida anécdota meses después mientras el mundo mágico se juntaba en pequeños grupos para comentar el éxito literario del momento.

Mina y Draker se volverían un icono de las relaciones imposibles.

"_Draker tenía dos mejores amigos, ellos lo acompañaban en todo momento, eran el perfecto trio del que todos hablaban, ellos se llamaban Banda Brownie y Victor Krem quien para su mala suerte resultaba ser el hermano que más molestaba a Mina"_

Sobra decir que cuando Ron leyó el libro porque se entero de quienes lo habían escrito, no habló con ninguno de ellos por semanas. Convertirlo en su archienemigo Victor Kum era pasarse.

_***"""***_

_**Eres estúpidamente valiente mi osado caballero, se volvió una de las historias que más disfrute escribiendo y compartiendo y sus comentarios avivaron el deseo de escribir un vistazo sobre el futuro alegre y bizarro que imagino que este loco mundo alterno vive. Si no hubiese sido por sus comentarios este pequeño capítulo jamás hubiese sido creado así que está dedicado a todos ustedes. **_

_**Gracias de ante mano a los que llegaron hasta aquí. **_


End file.
